


Duplicity

by ADADancer



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADADancer/pseuds/ADADancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest transgression in life is allowing the guilty to go unpunished. There is always a risk of retaliation, but the innocent will get their retribution one way or another. I was here to get revenge on the people that had wronged my father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).
> 
> Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.
> 
> I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /
> 
> Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Banner: TwistedinMasen

Duplicity

**Prologue**

Bella's Point of View

"Get out! Get the hell out of my house, Bella!"

I stood frozen in front of him. I couldn't understand how we had gone from a happy and loving couple to him screaming at me to get out of our house.

I guess I always knew there would be a time when Edward would find out the truth, but I had hoped that it would be years from now. I knew he would be upset, but I figured he would take a walk and then be calm after a while.

"Bella, get your shit and get out!" he screamed.

"I-I-I'm not leaving," I croaked through my tears.

"Excuse me! Who the fuck do you think you are talking to?" He stood a foot taller than me.

"Edward, you're my husband! We can work this out." I tried to reach for his hand, but he was quick to back away.

"How can we work anything out that was based on a lie?" he yelled. His face was turning a deep shade of red.

"It started out a lie, but I promise you that my feelings toward you were true!" I cried.

"Argh!" He ran his hands up and down his face.

Edward's hair was a wild mess. The normal, easy-going guy that I had fallen in love with was no longer here. He looked disoriented in his black suit.

"Bella, I can't do this," he spoke in a calm tone, but I knew that he was serious.

"E-Ed…"

He raised his hand to stop me. "Did you ever once think about how this would affect me or _our_ daughter?" He abruptly stood up. "Damn it, Bella! This whole time— I can't believe this." He pulled on his hair tightly.

"Of course I did! She is the most important thing…"

"Don't you say it!" he pointed his finger at me. "If we ever meant anything to you, you would have told me the truth about who you were."

"List…"

"Really? Listen to you! I've spent the last five years believing that you were Marie Dwyer—an honest and charitable woman. Not someone who feeds on others pain. I don't know what my family ever did to hurt you, but I can't believe that you…"

I had heard enough. Edward only knew a small part of the truth, but he had no idea what his family really was capable of.

"You think your family is so perfect and gracious toward others. They have everyone wrapped around their fingers, except for me and your brother."

"Leave him out of this!" he demanded.

"Fine, you want to know the truth?"

"I think after all these years I deserve the truth from you! Something my mother always believed you lacked!"

"Argh! Are you really that blind? Your father is a sadistic man, but your mother is far worse!"

"Stop trying to change the subject! Tell me the truth!" He stood in an intimidating stance, but I wasn't going to back down.

"I'm not trying to change the subject. They are the root of the problem!"

"Enough! I'm done with you and all your lies!" He raised his fist and hit the wall behind my head.

"That's just great, real mature Edward!"

"That's funny, coming from a woman who lies about everything, just like her father!"

"You leave my father out of this! You hear me? He was the innocent victim in this whole scheme!"

"He attempted to seduce my unwilling mother. That doesn't sound like an innocent victim to me!"

"Wow, Edward you've got it all wrong." I laughed without humor.

"It's the truth!"

"No, it isn't! You want to know the truth fine then! Here it is!" I stood nose against nose to him in my high heels.

I took a deep breath before I spoke in a calm eerily tone. "The truth is your mother tried to seduce my father after she found my mother in bed with your father, and in turn, Carlisle had him murdered."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I'm extremely sorry for the long wait! I have recently finished this semester up and I started a new job that requires me to work nights. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story.
> 
> This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).
> 
> Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.
> 
> I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /
> 
> Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Duplicity

Bella's Point of View

I stared out into the open ocean as I made the morning coffee. My eyes were heavy and tired after a long night of Charlie screaming from her nightmares. Around three in the morning, I had finally budged and let her come into our bedroom. While Charlie slept peacefully, Edward and I were constantly waking up to a leg in our back and hand in our face.

Edward walked into the kitchen looking the same way I felt. His hair was in disarray and he had deep, dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Morning," I greeted him as he leaned down to kiss me on the lips.

"Morning," he croaked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I handed him a fresh cup of black coffee. I don't know how he drank it that way. I couldn't drink my coffee without creamer.

He looked out the window and rolled his eyes. "I think my motha' is spying on us again."

I looked out the window and could see a small silhouette in a window of the house across from us.

"She's probably making sure that we're okay." I lied through my teeth, knowing the truth.

It was no secret that Esme didn't like me. She had hated me the day her son had set eyes on me—as Marie Dwyer. When I was little Isabella Swan, she used to adore me. That was before I was a teenager and things had gotten exceptionally dysfunctional.

I had always been exceedingly close to my father as a child. I was his little girl and I liked to hang out with him doing work outside, instead of being inside with my older sisters. He would always make fun of me and my twin sister Rosalie. We were complete opposites in every way. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, and she was tall and thin, whereas I was short with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, with a bigger build. He often joked about us not really being twins, because of the differences.

At a loss for what to do after my father's death, I had taken off. I knew what I wanted now—to find out who was responsible for his death, and to get my revenge on them. I no longer looked like little Isabella Swan. I was still short, but I had cut my long, dirty blond hair and I was much skinnier than I had been as a teenager. My eye color was now flecked with blue. I also wore make-up and got my eyebrows waxed. It certainly made a world of a difference. I had only disappeared for two years, but that was enough for people to not recognize me.

"I have to be at the office early this morning. I've got that big meeting with Jenks and my father." Edward pulled me closer to his body as he peppered my bare shoulder with light kisses.

"Should I expect you for dinner?" I asked him. I looked up into his strikingly green eyes.

"Have I ever missed a dinner?" he questioned.

"No." I giggled as he tickled my sides.

"Then of course I'll be here." He kissed my cheek before heading up the stairs to get ready.

Although I had started are relationship based on a lie, I really did love Edward. He had no part in his parents' mistakes. He was so sweet and attentive toward me— even when I was little—but he was also completely naïve. His parents were his idols, yet he only saw the things they wanted him to see. He had no idea how morally corrupt they were.

Shaking my head, I looked back over to Esme across the water. I gave her a little smirk and wave before disappearing up the stairs after Edward.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

The doorbell rang as I finished paying the bills. I walked out of the study and down the long black marble staircase.

I opened the door without looking through the peephole to find my mother-in-law on the other side of it. She gave me a fake smile before walking inside.

"Good morning, Marie. How are you on this fine morning?" she asked with false pleasantness.

"I'm absolutely wonderful. And yourself?" I spoke in the same formal tone as she did.

"Oh you know." She rolled her eyes. "The usual," she replied with a wave of her hand.

"Well, come in, come in," I insisted as she breezed past me.

Her heels clicked loudly against the flooring. She took in her surroundings, trying to find something out of place, like she did every time she visited. Of course, there was nothing she could find, and she gave a loud "humph" in disappointment.

I led her into the dining room and brought over a cup of tea for each of us. I sat down across from her and waited for her to explain why she was here.

"As you know, this weekend I am hosting the Awareness of Autism Fundraiser. I have everything taken care of except for my guest list. Did you ever hear back from your parents?" She eyed me suspiciously.

She did this every time there was an event that she was hosting. I had mentioned from the beginning that my family and I had a falling out, and we haven't reconnected since. They missed my wedding and the birth of my daughter. It wasn't their fault, but if they knew what I had planned, they would certainly interfere. After my father's death, my mother had quickly sold the house and moved to Manhattan. As far as they knew, I was living in Europe.

"No, I left a message and wrote an email, but they never got back to me. They won't be attending. I'm terribly sorry," I apologized.

"Of course." She cocked her eyebrow.

"Well, is there anything else you need from me?" I asked her.

She stared hard at me for a few seconds before placing her half-full cup of tea on the tray in front of her. "No, that will be all. I'll see you soon, I'm sure." She stood up and fixed her tight purple dress.

"As always, it's a pleasure to have you over, Esme. I look forward to your event. You know how much Edward and I love to support you." I buttered her up.

"Edward has always been my biggest supporter compared to his brother. I wonder what went wrong. I suppose maybe I favored Edward more than Masen." She quickly dropped the subject as I opened the door.

"Well, I guess I will see you soon." She smiled.

"Yes, indeed," I said before closing the door after her.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Dupliticy~Duplicity~

I finished packing the bag of lunch goodies for Edward and me when the front door chimed. "Edward?" I called. He wasn't supposed to be home for lunch today.

"Nope! Guess again, little Swan."

I spun around quickly to see my husband's twin brother, Masen. If it weren't for the fact that he had tattoos up and down his arms, I would have thought he was my husband.

"Don't you have someone else to bug?" I asked with irritation.

"Come on, you're no fun," he teased.

I rolled my eyes at him. Masen and I were the only ones who knew what had happened between our parents. We related to one another. We were both the underdog twins, something that my sister Rose and Edward could never understand. However, unlike Masen, I had always had the support of my father. Masen's parents couldn't understand why he had never gone into the family business like his brother.

"Where's Jessica?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes as he thought about his fiancée. "She's picking out paint colors today. She was a bit irked that I wasn't really interested in what color we painted our bedroom."

"I wonder why," I said sarcastically. "She wanted you to be involved and give your input on what you liked."

"I really could not care less. We both know she ends up picking what she wants, whether I like it or not." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess you have a point. But, as a woman, I know that we love the support of our significant others."

"Anyway, change of subject. This is a stupid question, but are you attending my parents' fundraiser this weekend?"

"Of course! You know your brother would never miss a thing of theirs." I laughed.

"Oh, I know all too well. He would never want to disappoint them. I, on the other hand, disappoint them every day."

"Will you be attending?" I asked him.

He picked up one of the Gala apples in the basket and took a big bite out of it. "Against my will. Jessica thinks it will be the perfect place to get on my parents' good terms again."

"If only you told her the truth. I wonder how she would feel."

"I could say the same exact thing to you," he whispered.

"It's complicated," I spoke in a low tone.

"I know—Charlie," he said.

"Well, I need to get going. I'm off to surprise your brother with some lunch."

"He's a lucky man. I wish Jessica did that. I'm tired of eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and cereal," he complained.

"I thought she was taking cooking lessons."

"She got kicked out the first day because she set the dish on fire."

I laughed. "What was she trying to make?"

"An omelet." He chuckled.

"Oh, poor thing. I should visit her sometime soon. I can teach her some basic foods to make."

"Please do. I'll let her know so you too can figure it out." He grabbed his keys.

"Sounds good. See you around!" I called after him.

I quickly grabbed my bag and my purse before heading out.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

I arrived at Cullen Inc., right on time. I rode up in the private elevator that opened into Edward's office. He grinned widely when he noticed me and ended his conversation with the person on the other end of line.

"Hey, this is certainly a good surprise. What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood up to take the bag out of my hands.

"I thought I would bring you with some lunch. I've heard through the grapevine that you haven't been taking lunch breaks."

"I'm not surprised. Angela always tattles on me." He laughed.

"Of course. That's what you get for hiring someone who I am great friends with." I kissed his chin. "Did I interrupt your phone call?" I asked.

"Nope, it was just my motha'." He rolled his eyes.

"Was it something important?" I questioned.

"Nope, just asking me if you really did try to contact your parents." He rolled his eyes.

"I really don't understand your mother. I talked to her this morning and told her what happened. Why doesn't she trust me?" I asked him.

"She does, trust me. I know my motha', and she just wants you to reconnect with your parents." He pulled my chin up.

"I don't think that's quite right."

"Marie, not this again." Edward sighed.

"What? Your mother never inquires about Garrett or Jessica's parents. Why is it always me?"

"I don't know. I guess I've always been really close to my motha', compared to Masen and Kate. She hasn't quite grasped after five long years that I am married and have my own little family now." He kissed the corner of my mouth as he attempted to distract me.

I quickly dropped the conversation, knowing I would never win this one with Edward. He was such an intelligent man— how he couldn't see beyond his parents' façade was beyond me.

"So, what did you bring me?"

I turned my attention to the bag and carefully started pulling out the containers filled with fresh cut fruit, potato salad, turkey sandwiches, and a two pieces of Italian cheesecake.

"You really do spoil me." Edward grinned as he eyed the food.

I fixed us each a plate before we sat down on the black leather couch overlooking the city below us. I cuddled up next to him, trying to think of a way to get Esme off of my tail. She had always been persistent, but lately everything I did or said, she questioned—for good reason. I needed to talk to Masen in order to figure out something that could deflect her away from me for the time being.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my inner musings as he took another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, nothing. I was just admiring your view of the ocean," I lied.

"I do enjoy that. This is definitely my favorite spot out of the whole building."

I smiled at him. I didn't know how Edward would react to the truth, but I certainly hoped that we could overcome it. When my decision to avenge my father's death was made, I never in a million years thought I would become emotionally involved with Edward, but over time I came to fall in love with him. I didn't only have him to think about; I also had our five year-old daughter— a complication that I never expected and definitely would never regret.

There was a sharp knock on the door interrupting Edward and me from our nice lunch. Edward quickly straightened up and walked over to the big wooden doors.

"Mr. Nomad! It's so nice to see you," he greeted.

I started putting away the containers of food while Edward and Mr. Nomad got lost in conversation. Every so often I would feel a heavy stare me, making me quite uncomfortable. James Nomad had that effect on people. He was known for being quite a corrupt businessman. Edward always wanted to see the good in people, and for some reason he found something that I couldn't quite see in Mr. Nomad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Marie, you remember Mr. Nomad," Edward said.

I smiled pleasantly at him as I nodded my head. "How could I forget such a beautiful young woman," James said as he kissed my hand.

I quickly pulled it away from him, before turning away and giving Edward a quick kiss goodbye. "Well, I must be off. I'll see you later," I said to Edward before leaving the two men to their business.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"You want to tell me why your brother was meeting James Nomad this afternoon?" I asked Masen as I walked into the house.

"Uncle Masen!" Charlie ran into her uncle's arms with excitement, her bronze ringlets bouncing.

"How's my little munchkin? I haven't seen you in the longest time!"

"You saw me yesterday, Uncle Masen." She giggled.

"Well, it feels like forever," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Are you and your lady friend coming to dinner tonight?" she asked.

"You mean Jessica?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Of course she will be joining us. Why?"

"I don't really like her."

"Charlie, that's not very nice to say." I reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry Momma," she apologized. Her big brown eyes pleaded with me not are angry with her.

"You need to apologize to your uncle. You really hurt his feelings," I explained.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Masen."

"It's all right. Don't ever forget that you're my number one girl!" He kissed her cheek, making her giggle.

"Okay, I promise to like Jessica if you promise that I will always be your number one girl." She pouted.

"I promise, squirt," he said as he set her down.

She quickly ran up the stairs and into her room. I looked back at Masen, "First off, next time you invite yourself over to dinner, it would be nice to notify me in advance." I gave him a pointed look.

He laughed it off and sent a quick text to Jessica before helping himself to a cold beer. Sometimes he was more of a nuisance than a friend.

"So, you want to tell me why your brother was meeting with James?" I asked for the second time.

He shook his head after taking another big drink. "How should I know? My brother never talks about business with me. Especially knowing the history between me and my father, we don't really engage in it together. He rarely ever talks about it with anyone except for my father."

"For such a smart man, he can be really blindsided by corrupt people."

He laughed it off and went to go find my daughter.

Sometimes I felt like I was talking to a brick wall when he was around. I quickly started looking in the fridge for something that I could make for dinner.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity

Throughout dinner conversation flowed freely until Carlisle showed up and insisted on talking to Edward about an account. Edward quickly apologized before excusing himself. Masen gave me a look that said he would be listening on the conversation, before he left to use the "restroom."

I sent Charlie up to take her shower while Jessica offered to help clean the table and dishes. "Marie, you have to tell me how you make the risotto. Mase loves it so much, but I can barely make an egg without scorching it."

"Why don't you come over one day and I can teach you how to make it? I was talking to him earlier about you coming over for a cooking lesson." I laughed.

"That would be awesome! I wish I'd had someone to show me how to cook growing up! I guess at the time I thought it was so cool to eat out at fancy restaurants every night." She rolled her eyes.

Jessica grew up in a very wealthy lifestyle. She was raised by two nannies, which wasn't uncommon throughout Manhattan's wealthiest. She grew up with people serving her every need, without ever having to lift a finger. What I loved the most about her was that she didn't let the wealth she had get to her head. She didn't wear fancy clothes, nor did she have maids. Masen and she lived in a comfortable home in a nice area, without help from outside forces. Instead of living off of her trust fund, she set up a separate account for her future children's college funds.

"Well, everyone has a different perception when they are young. We are often extremely naïve to the real world." I laughed with her.

We continued to clean up in the kitchen until Masen came storming into the room. His face was unreadable, but I could tell something fishy was going on.

"Hey babe, you ready to get home?" he asked her.

"Oh, I was going to help Marie…"

"It's alright, Jess, you've helped enough." I smiled kindly at her.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and started to walk them out.

Five seconds later my phone buzzed in my back pocket and I quickly looked at it.

_**Normal place in an hour ~MC** _

_**Fine~ IS** _

I quickly erased the messages before placing my phone back in my pocket and going upstairs to get Charlie ready for bed.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"I can't keep meeting you at night like this. Edward's getting suspicious," I said to Masen.

Edward knew I liked to run before bed time, but lately he had been asking to join me. I always pointed out that we couldn't leave our five year-old daughter alone. While he accepted the answer, I knew he didn't quite believe my explanation.

"My father came to let Edward know that someone has been embezzling some money from the company and he is pinning it on Victoria."

"What?"

"She's dating James, and as we all know, he isn't very well liked in our community. Not to mention she is one of the remaining puzzle pieces that leads to your father's murder."

"I've looked through those documents and security footage thousands of times, and practically have them memorized. I've never seen Victoria's name anywhere."

He shook his head, "No, but you have seen the name Siobhan before."

"Yes, but how is she connected to this?"

He pulled up two pictures on his phone. "Victoria's real name is Siobhan. She worked at the underground escort company that got busted a couple years ago. My father had invested quite a bit of money in her."

"She's one of them, isn't she?" I asked staring into his eyes.

"Yes, she thought by helping frame your father for my father's crime, my father would love her instead of just using her to get his rocks off." He rolled his eyes toward the end.

"She's the one that told your mother. And when your mother found out, she told Carlisle what she knew."

"So my father did what he does whenever someone tries to interfere with his plans. He goes for the most unlikely person and ruins them. He tries to find the weakest link and uses his power to destroy them. It diverts the people's attention away from what he is really doing."

"So why did he give Victoria a job at Cullen Inc.?"

"He gave her a job so she would keep her mouth such during the investigation of the underground escort service, while also promising her that he would leave my mother in the near future."

"But that never happened," I interrupted.

"No, so now she's trying to use James in order to frame my father, but she doesn't realize my father is already framing her."

"What's his plan?" I asked.

"Drug overdose," he answered.

"Does Edward know?" I asked, holding my breath.

"No, my father only told him that Victoria was embezzling. I followed my father down to the restroom and listened to him make the call."

"I've got to get home. Let me know if you hear anything else."

"I always do," he said before we split.

I headed home, already forming a plan of my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)
> 
> I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending.
> 
> Also, every other chapter will be a Flashback chapter in order to see what happened in the past. I will also post what a new character looks like in my Facebook group.
> 
> If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.
> 
> I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic
> 
> Facebook: Becky Rossi
> 
> Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story.
> 
> This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).
> 
> Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.
> 
> I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /
> 
> Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Duplicity

Bella's Point of View

**2004 (age 19)**

"Bella, I don't see why you don't try to do things with your friends! You're young and should enjoy the dating world like your sister." My mother had been going on and on about me not being social enough.

My mother didn't see that, compared to my sisters, I was more of a bookworm. My twin, Rose, the elegant one, whereas I was seen as the ugly duckling. People didn't believe that we were twins. I was sick of getting compared to her.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?" she asked as she finished making the salad.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Lose the attitude with me. I am just—"

"Trying to help me. I know," I finished for her. I took another sip of my water trying to ignore my mother's rants.

You would think after a year of being away at Yale University, she would have missed me, but instead she was trying to tell me what I needed to do. This was one of the reasons my mother and I weren't exactly close to one another.

The rich lifestyle in the Hamptons had really gotten to my mother. All she cared about was status and money.

"There's my little girl!" my dad exclaimed as he rushed into the kitchen.

"Dad!" I smiled. My agitation with my mother was quickly dissipating.

He pulled me into his arms and squeezed me tightly. I could smell the faint scent of scotch and cinnamon.

"What time did you get here?" he asked me as he pulled away.

"Around three this afternoon. Mom said she sent you a text," I said, a bit confused.

"Oh, I must've forgotten." She waved her hand away, quickly dismissing the subject.

"Charlie, you won't believe our daughter. Rose is going out tonight with her old high school friends, and Bella wants to stay home. Bella needs to be more social. I think there's something wrong with her," my mother explained.

My father was quick to roll his eyes. "Renee, there is nothing wrong with Bella. If she would rather hang out here instead of hanging out with other people, that is fine," my father said in an exasperated tone.

"Charlie, she needs to be more social!" My mother's blue eyes glared at my father's.

"Renee, it's been a long day at work. I just wanted to come home and relax with the kids, and hear all about Bella's first year. She's the only child who has gone away to college," my father tried to explain.

"Well, maybe she should've stayed home for college instead," she mumbled to herself as she quickly walked away from my father.

My father turned his attention back to me with a grin. "She means well, kid, so just ignore her for now. Your mother thinks she knows what's best for ya! Let her believe." He got himself a drink before joining me at the table.

"Now, I want to hear everything about your first year!" he said with excitement. This was one of the reasons why I loved my father so much.

My father and I talked well into the early morning hours about my classes, my friends that I had met, and the books we bonded over. No detail was too insignificant for him to hear.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

I stood in the kitchen taking a sip from a steaming cup of coffee as my twin sister lunged forward in pain.

"So, how was last night?" I giggled.

She held her hand up, clenching her eyes tightly, as she leaned for the coffee. "Too…loud…"

"Must've been a good night," I said with a smirk.

"Coffee," she demanded.

She slowly poured herself a cup and took a big drink. "My head feels like it's on fire," she groaned in pain.

"I don't know how you party like that every night," I observed.

"I don't party every night. Only a couple times a week, to let some steam off. You know how Mom can be at times. While you were away at school for most of the year, I was stuck at home with her constantly drilling me on my social life," she explained.

"Rose, you could've gone away to college. It's not like staying at home was your only option."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Bella, you were the one who got good grades. I partied my way through high school and got average grades. What college would really want someone like me?"

I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulder. "Rose, you know any college would be lucky to have you."

"That's not what Mom said…" she interrupted. "Mom told me I didn't have the brains, so I needed to get a higher education at the community college while trying to find a man with money to take care of me. But what if that's not really what I want in life?" she asked me.

"You need to do what you feel is best. Don't let her manipulate you into thinking what's best for you," I told her.

"Sometimes I wish I could be as carefree as you." She sighed.

"Holy...Bella's here!" Alec came running into the kitchen toward me.

"Hey, little brother." I greeted him with a big hug.

He was only ten, but he was already taller than me. "I thought you weren't getting here until tomorrow?"

"Nope, I got here last night. Dad was hogging me all night." I laughed.

"He always does." He rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"So, how've you been, Mr. Big Shot?" I asked, ruffling his shaggy hair.

"What can I say? The ladies dig me!" He shrugged his shoulders.

"How many girlfriends do you have?" I asked. He had quite the lady fan base at school.

"Four." He smirked as he grabbed himself an apple from the fruit bowl on the center of the counter.

"Four!" I exclaimed. Last time I saw him he had one girlfriend. "What happened to Amelia? I thought she was such a sweet little girl," I said in a dramatic tone.

"She played me." He pouted. "She had three boyfriends on the side!" He threw his hands up in the air and his eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Coming from the boy who has four girlfriends." I giggled.

He stuck his tongue out at me before disappearing from the kitchen.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicty~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

I was really enjoying my summer break, except for when my mom decided to have another talk with me. She wouldn't let up about my social life. My father had been leaving the office earlier to spend time with my siblings and me. If it weren't for my siblings and my father, I probably wouldn't have come home for the summer. There was only so much I could take from my mom.

Tonight was my mother's afternoon teas with the ladies. Esme Cullen, my mom's best friend, was hosting it at her house. The Cullens' and my parents were the town's most perfect couples, and had been friends forever.

I had the house to myself tonight for a change. My oldest sister Vanessa was at her boyfriend's house, Rose was at a club with friends, and Alec was at a birthday party. My father was home, but he was upstairs working. He said something about an account not looking right and needing to get to the bottom of it.

As I relaxed on the couch in my pajamas watching movie after movie, I contemplated my life at the moment. Here I was—a nineteen year-old single woman, home in her pajamas, watching movies. Maybe my mother was right. I needed to get out and be more social, but I had a hard time connecting with people that Mom approved of. Most women my age in this town were big time partiers, looking for a man that can keep up with their lifestyle. I had no desire to be like that.

Around nine o'clock the doorbell rang. Knowing that my father probably was too involved with his work, I got up to answer the door. My feet padded loudly against the tiled floor. I looked through the peephole, and saw Carlisle's bright blond hair.

For a fifty year-old, he still looked like he was in his early forties. There was minimal gray coloring on the sides of his head, and little hints of wrinkles around his eyes. He was quite dashing for an older man.

"Hi, Carlisle," I greeted.

"Oh, if it isn't the little Swan. How have you been, my dear?" he asked me as he embraced me in a big hug. He smelled of whiskey and cheap feminine perfume—that wasn't right.

"I've been great! I just recently finished my first year at Yale." I smiled.

"I've heard. You're father told me all about it the other day. I always knew you would go off and do great things. Did your father tell you Edward got back home a couple days ago, too? He finished his first year at Harvard. He did exceptionally well this year." He smiled proudly.

"Well, I must congratulate him soon. How are Kate and Masen?" I asked curiously.

"Where should I start?" he laughed. "Kate started working at the company. I think she's just waiting for Garrett to propose to her so she can stop working. He started working at his father's private practice."

"Oh, he went into pediatrics?" I asked. The last I had heard about Garrett, he was planning to become a surgeon.

"Yeah, his father convinced him to stay in the family business." He smiled proudly.

"What about Masen?" I knew he never really got along with the older twin compared to his youngest son, Edward.

"That boy has been getting into a lot of trouble. He came home the other night with a big tattoo up his arm." He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed.

"So, he's not going to school?" I inquired.

"Nope, he told me, and I quote, _life experiences are the cheapest and best way to educate yourself_." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, college isn't for everyone," I said, hoping to get him to see a bigger picture.

"No it isn't, but every Cullen man has gone to Harvard Business School, and he clearly broke the tradition." He shook his head.

Carlisle Cullen was a mystery to me. He could be a charming and charitable man, yet he was extremely judgmental toward others.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but I must go and see your father now. I've some very important things to discuss with him." The spark in his eyes made him look extremely suspicious. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, but something wasn't right. Our parents always openly discussed things around us, regardless of the subject. Why was he being so cagy now?

His steps quickened as he went up the stairs and toward my father's study. I stealthily walked up the stairs toward my father's study, trying to hear.

"Charlie, I'm telling you this is the perfect solution to my marriage!" Carlisle said in an excited tone.

"I think you are forgetting the fact that you are married and that is considered adultery. Are you really willing to risk everything for some girl that puts out?" my father asked in a disappointed tone.

"Yes! Esme has been such a frigid bitch lately and it's gotten worse. I work all the fucking time while she sits at home and plans tea parties and other events. I don't get to enjoy my money because of what she does. Siobhan is a wonderful young woman who I can enjoy for the night and not have to worry about talking and other shit that Esme wants."

"Carlisle, are you even listening to yourself? This Siobhan woman is some young girl looking for someone to take care of her. She's using you for the money—"

"At least I'm benefiting from it," Carlisle interrupted.

"For what— five minutes?" my father scoffed.

"A whole night!"

"I don't give a damn about that shit, Carlisle. You made a vow to be with your wife and only her. I don't know what's going on between you two, but this is not the answer. Hiring an escort for a quick romp in the sheets is extremely ludicrous. Are you even thinking about what will happen when this gets out?"

"No one will ever find out!" Carlisle insisted.

"Of course people will find out— you are crazy if you truly believe they won't!"

"I really don't want to get in with it with you. All I came by to tell you was that if you and Renee were having problems here is the number to call…"

"I don't need nor want it! I don't give a damn how rough things get between Renee and me. Having an affair is never the answer," my father proclaimed.

"If you insist! The offer will always be there," Carlisle said. "Well, if Esme is wondering where I was tonight, please let her know that I was with you the whole time, having a guy's night out."

I could hear a chair moving, and I quickly scrambled away from the door and toward the guest bathroom down the hall. Pretending to use the restroom, I flashed my hand along the censor near the spout and washed my hands in the black marble sink, before heading out.

I immediately bumped into a hard muscular body and could hear the faint chuckle coming from Carlisle.

"You alright there, little Swan?" he asked me.

I nodded my head, still trying to grasp the conversation he had with my father. This man who I considered to be an uncle of mine, a man I had put on a pedestal so high, believing he could do no wrong, was having an affair with a younger woman.

He looked back toward my father's closed study and back to me, giving me a suspicious look, but I gave nothing away. He turned toward the stairs with a pleasant look before leaving me with my own thoughts.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

Over the past couple of days, things had been a little weird at my household. My father wasn't his normal, upbeat self, making the tension in the house suffocating. I think he was still trying to process that one of his best friends was having an affair, and he didn't know what to do.

While my father was a bit moody nowadays, my mother was following me around with big ass wedding dresses, asking me about my size. She thought by bribing me with them, it would push me to find myself a man to settle down with. She didn't get the concept that I wanted to get my education before I even thought of settling down.

After being home for five days, I was ready to get back to Yale. My siblings were barely around the house, and I was stuck between both of my parents' sour moods.

When my mother realized we were out of milk this morning, I was quick to offer to pick some up in order to have a valid excuse to get out of the house. Anything was better than sitting at home with her constantly in my face.

I walked into the local market, smiling at the friendly faces as I maneuvered toward the back to the dairy products.

As I went to reach for a jug of milk, my hand brushed against a familiar pale one.

"I'm sorry. Ladies first," the velvety voice said in a polite tone.

"Always a gentleman, aren't you Edward?" I smiled at him.

"My parents taught me well." He grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners as his crooked smile widened.

I had always thought Edward was handsome and charming like his father, but the difference was Edward was actually nice to people. Throughout high school Edward was a major jock, but instead of getting into the hype of the rich kid lifestyle, he didn't flaunt his money or his status. Edward was friendly to everyone and hung out with many different cliques.

"They certainly did," I agreed with him.

"My father told me you got back this week. How's Yale going for you?"

"Great. I really enjoyed being on my own for once," I replied.

"Yeah, it's certainly different without family around," he agreed.

"Congratulations on finishing your first year!" I said.

"Thanks…"

"Yo, Ed! You coming, man?" An unfamiliar tall blond man called toward him. He looked extremely agitated from where he was standing.

"Sorry about him," Edward apologized.

I smiled, letting him know there were no hard feelings. He motioned with his hand for me to grab a jug of milk first.

"We'll have to catch up some time, Bella. It was nice seeing you again," he said.

"Sure, that sounds great! Have fun, Edward." I nodded my head toward the man that was waiting.

Edward gave me one last smile before walking toward the man.

"Jeeze, Jeffery you couldn't wait five minutes?" Edward said in an exasperated tone.

"I was trying to save you from that fat needy chick over there," his friend Jeffery said, nodding his head toward me.

I suddenly felt extremely self-conscious about myself. I wasn't fat, but around here, if you weren't a size zero, you were fat. I had often been called an ugly duckling and fat, since I didn't really care about wearing make-up or starving myself.

"Hey, man, that's not cool. Bella's a really nice woman and I've known her since we were kids. And don't call her fat, I think she's perfect," Edward whispered in a soft voice.

"Holy shit! I need to call 911, because someone's balls have gone missing!"

"Shut up!" Edward was clearly agitated at his friend, and I couldn't help but smile.

After they rang up his order, they rang up mine. Before Edward left, he turned toward me with a smile.

"See you soon, Bella Swan," he said before disappearing out of the shop.

"See you soon, Edward Cullen," I whispered to myself with a smile as I checked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)
> 
> I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending.
> 
> A picture of Victoria is posted in my Facebook group
> 
> If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.
> 
> I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic
> 
> Facebook: Becky Rossi
> 
> See you in two weeks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> First I want to apologize for the month long wait. Things at work have been chaotic lately.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story.
> 
> This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, and my wordpress (when complete).
> 
> Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.
> 
> I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /
> 
> Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Duplicity

Bella's Point of View

2013 (age 27)

I ran my fingers lightly through my short, curly brown hair, making it look fuller. Tonight was Esme's Autism Charity Ball. Edward had gotten off of work earlier and was helping keep Carlie entertained while I finished getting ready.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, feeling pretty pleased with my appearance. I was wearing a full-length, sequined, champagne-colored dress and black pumps. My make-up was elegant and soft and my hair was flowing.

"Hey, you almost…" Edward's voice cut off as soon as he took in my appearance. "Wow, you look amazing," he complimented.

I turned away from the big mirror in our bathroom and looked toward him. "Thank you," I said.

He looked very handsome in his black fitted suit and skinny black tie. "You don't look too bad yourself there, Mister." I smirked.

He pulled my body close to his and pressed his lips softly to mine. His green eyes sparkled as his hands roamed down my body.

"How did I get so lucky?" he asked more to himself as he kissed me again.

"I believe I'm the lucky one," I replied.

In this fantasy bubble I had built for us, I really was lucky to have such an amazing guy like Edward. However, in reality, I didn't know what would happen in the future. Edward may hate me for the things that would happen, but within time, I hoped I could salvage our relationship when the truth came out.

"Ay, what the fuck's taking so long?" Masen's voice rang out.

Edward groaned, pressing his forehead to mine. "I didn't think you were actually going to show up," he said, turning toward Masen.

Masen was dressed in nice jeans and a button up shirt, with sneakers on. "You do know this is a formal attire event?" Edward asked.

"Of course I do, but I don't exactly like to follow the rules when it comes to my parents. They should appreciate that I am coming to this serious event that they pretend to be so invested in."

"Mase, man you know that's not true. Ma and Dad always taught us to put our wealth toward good causes to help people in need." Edward defended his parents as usual.

"You can choose to continue to believe that, but deep down you know they only do it for appearances."

I could already see them getting in an argument again, and quickly decided to end the conversation before it got more heated. Masen and Edward would never agree about their parents' intentions.

"We better get going," I said.

Edward and Masen nodded, agreeing with me, before we left the master bedroom and headed downstairs toward Carlie and Jessica.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

As soon as we arrived at the Cullens', Edward was whisked off by Esme. She wanted him to meet some of her new friends' daughters. As if she had completely forgotten that he was married and had a five year-old.

I watched as Edward talked nicely to them, but pointed toward Carlie and me numerous times while talking to the women. Sometimes I felt bad for Edward; he was one of those people that were so genuine, nice, and trusting.

"Marie, you're looking lovely tonight," Carlisle said. He gave me a wink and licked his bottom lip as his eyes roamed up my body.

I had back a grimace and smiled at him. If only he realized that I was his goddaughter.

"You and Esme have done an exceptional job tonight," I complimented.

"Oh, I can't take any credit. Esme has impeccable taste," he said.

"She certainly does," I agreed. I watched her interacting with many of the guests; every so often she would turn back and stare at me peculiarly.

After a couple hours of talking to many people, Edward finally escaped his mother's clutches. He seemed a little agitated by his mother's dismissal of me. He tried to talk to her about it, but she ignored him like always.

Edward was currently twirling Carlie around in little circles around the dance floor. She was so happy and carefree like her father. Her green eyes filled with happiness.

"Plan's still set in motion," Masen said from behind me.

"Good, has she arrived yet?" I asked

"A few minutes ago," he replied.

"Keep a look out on her," I demanded before joining my husband.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

Edward and I were seated with the rest of the Cullens as we ate dinner. Carlie was sitting at the children's table.

Conversation flowed freely between Carlisle and Edward; they were talking about business as always. Jessica was trying to get Masen and Esme to talk, but she was clearly struggling as Esme continued to eat her meal and ignore the two of them. She was more focused on me, staring intently at my every move.

"It's too bad your parents weren't in town, Marie," she finally spoke to me.

"Yes, well, my mother is constantly traveling," I said, which technically wasn't a lie. The last I heard about my family was that my mother was constantly on the move, never staying in one location.

"I find it extremely fascinating that after all this time, I have yet to meet them."

"Well, we were never that close to each other," I said.

"I can clearly see that." She took a delicate bite of her chicken.

"What is it with you and grilling Marie about her parents all the time?" Edward asked his mother.

"It's nothing. I just find it a bit odd that after so many years, we've yet to meet her parents. Aren't they interested in their daughter's whereabouts or grandchild?" she replied.

"Get off your fucking pedestal," Masen snapped as he threw his napkin down on the table. "You always comment about her relationship with her parents. Why don't you look in the fucking mirror and see how hypocritical you are." He stood up and strode outside with Jessica quick on his heels.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight to support Autism Awareness. As we all know this has been a growing issue in our society, and we would like to help provide the children and adults with everything they need. I hope you will be joining my family and me with this charity."

It didn't matter the way Esme worded things, she always spoke in a condescending tone. To most people here tonight, they embraced her every word, but to people like me, that knew the depths of evil in her, didn't believe what she said for one second.

"I have a short clip for all of you to watch that my amazing husband made for us." She smiled gracefully before walking down the stairs of the podium and looking up at the stage.

The lights dimmed as the video popped up. Masen glanced my way and then toward Siobhan before looking back at the screen.

Children were playing in a park, before a voice came on. "Children around the world are being diagnosed with Autism more and more." The woman in the video speaking was walking around a school.

"Researchers have continued to find ways to help these children as they age." Her tone was solemn.

I looked back at Masen, knowing that any second Siobhan would be in for a serious surprise unbeknownst to her, the video had been changed. I had nothing to do with it. She did it all herself.

The video changed from the woman speaking to Siobhan. Carlisle had a secret camera hidden on his desk. She strutted into his office in her red lingerie, after hours.

"Carlisle, why won't you leave your wife? I've waited for you long enough. You promised me." She spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Victoria, stop, please," he pleaded for different reasons.

I looked toward Siobhan to see a look of anger as she stared Carlisle down.

"I will not stop. All those years I dedicated my everything to you and for what?" she asked.

"Victoria, on day one I established exactly what was going on between us, and you agreed. You were great when I needed a release."

"So, that's it. You didn't love me like you said you did. You're such an asshole, Carlisle Cullen!" she screamed charging at him.

As the altercation between Carlisle and Siobhan went on, Esme was quickly telling the people to shut off the tape.

"Of course not. Why would I leave my perfect family for the escort—"

The video quickly cut off and police came running in looking for Siobhan. She was finally going to get the revenge that she deserved.

"Siobhan O'Malley, you are under arrest for identity theft and committing illegal sexual acts in the state of New York."

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking appalled.

The officer ignored her and quickly handcuffed her.

She spotted Carlisle as the officer escorted her out. "You son of a bitch! You told me you got rid of everything."

She continued her rant as she was moved out of the house. Masen looked at me with the gleam in his eyes.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"Look at what you've done, Carlisle!" Esme yelled at him.

"Esm—"he tried to coax her into his arms but she was quick to slap him in the face.

After Siobhan's arrest, the rest of the guests quickly left. Esme was quick pounce on Carlisle. On the other hand, Edward had yet to voice his opinion on this matter.

"Don't act all innocent in this!" he yelled back.

"Edward, I'm going to get Carlie. I don't think she should be around this right now," I said.

He nodded his head but continued to brood in silence.

Once we arrived home, Masen grabbed two bottles of beer and went off with his brother. Jessica continued to question everything about the night, while I got Carlie ready for bed.

I knew Edward was having trouble grasping that his father had had an affair with another woman, but he would have to come to terms with it eventually. His parents couldn't hide from the truth forever, and neither could I.

After everyone left, I locked up and changed into my pajamas. Edward was already in bed with a glass of scotch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I scooted in next to him.

He let out a humorless chuckle. "How am I feeling? Really?" He quirked an eyebrow toward me.

"That's usually the proper question after someone receives shocking news?" I replied.

He took another sip of his drink and shook his head. "Well, I don't really know how I am feeling. There are so many emotions going through me at the moment."

It was silent for a few seconds, before he went in total rant mode. "This is un-fucking believable. I mean my father having an affair with a prostitute? Did Vic-Siobhan even think about how much this would hurt my parents? She embarrassed them in front of everyone we know. And my poor mother, having to endure this. My father is innocent. He talked to me and said it was a big misunderstanding."

That stopped me dead in the tracks. What did he mean his father said it was a big misunderstanding? The video was pretty clear about the relationship Carlisle had with Siobhan.

"Edward the video was pretty clear that your father had relations with Siobhan," I disagreed.

He shook his head, "No, it wasn't. My father told me that Siobhan is a bit disillusioned and believes anything that she wants. My father never cheated on my mother. He loves her too much to even think about it," he claimed.

He truly had no idea that his father was a master manipulator and could make anyone believe anything. Carlisle had twisted this whole situation and still came out as the innocent one. I wish Edward could see past the facade his parents portray.

"Edward your parents barely tolerate each other when we see them, unless they are at a big event. I think there is a lot more to it than you know," I insinuated.

Disbelief masked his face. "I can't believe you are choosing this woman who ruined my parents' lives over my family."

"She didn't ruin your parents' lives."

"Yes, she did," he interrupted.

I grabbed his glass of scotch and set it down on the nightstand. Straddling his lap, I pulled his face into my hands and made him look me in the eyes.

"Edward, I am not saying that she is innocent. All I was trying to get across was the possibility that both parties were guilty. Your father is a very powerful man and he often uses that power to get things taken care of."

He gave me a look of confusion, but instead of getting further into the conversation, he quickly let it go.

After a few moments of silence, I asked him a question I had always wanted the answer for. "Why was your mother introducing you to single women when she knows you're married?"

"Marie, not this again," he groaned.

"Edward, she has absolutely no respect for me."

"She does, too. Her issue is that she doesn't understand that your parents aren't involved in your life. She's especially suspicious, because they have never seen their granddaughter."

"That's funny coming from her. She barely even acknowledges Carlie—"

"Let's not get into this right now. Tell me about your parents." He changed it back to the subject.

"Well, I haven't been in contact with my mother in years. To quote her she 'gave up on me,' because I wasn't outgoing enough." I told him the truth.

"What about your father?" he asked giving me a curious look.

"It's getting late and we have to wake up early tomorrow," I ignored his question while attempting to get off his lap.

"No, no, this is the first time you've ever really mentioned anything about your parents. All these years you told me that they weren't around after you graduated college. That they are constantly traveling. You've mentioned your mother, but whenever I ask about your father you bottle up." He ran his fingers along my cheeks.

"Edward." I paused clenching my eyes shut. "I don't talk about my father because he isn't here anymore."

"What do you mean 'here'?" he asked.

I contemplated about what I was going to tell him; maybe if I told him some of the truth, he would be more forgiving in the future.

I looked down in my lap giving him another piece to the puzzle. "There is a reason why you won't ever meet my father. He was murdered in cold blood when I was twenty-one years-old."

"Marie, I'm so—"

"Please, don't apologize. You didn't have anything to do with it. I don't like talking about him that much. It makes me angry and upset when I think about what happened. He was there for me whenever I needed him." I choked on a sob and tears started to fall freely down my face.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to," he said.

I nodded my head in thanks as he pulled me into his chest and comforted me.

"Come here," he demanded.

I got underneath the comforter and cuddled up to his body.

"Maybe we should move away," he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Where?" I asked with a sniffle.

"Some place where no one can bother us. We will live in our little bubble and protect our daughter and son from the dangers in this world."

"Son?"

His green eyes stared deeply into mine. "Yep, our next child is going to be a boy."

"And you know this how?" I asked, going along with him.

"Because, I can feel it in here," he chuckled placing my hand on his forehead.

"I didn't realize you were thinking about having another child at the moment," I said.

"Maybe, not yet. But I want more children with you, Marie." He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips.

"How many more?" I pondered.

"Four or five. I want to have a big family."

"Isn't that something I should know, since I'll be carrying the babies?"

"I just told you." He continued to kiss me.

"I know, but we have to prepare for babies."

"Well, we don't have to prepare financially. We have raised a wonderful five year-old so far. And you know how much she would love to have a younger sister or brother. What's holding you back?" he asked.

"Nothing is." I stared deeply into his eyes.

However the truth was that there was something major holding me back. Carlie was a definite surprise. I would never regret her, but she was never a part of the plan for revenge. Although my actions will affect her greatly when she finds out the truth someday. I didn't want to have another child without Edward knowing the truth. I had made a promise to myself to never put another child in this situation again.

"Why don't we start practicing," he coaxed me.

He lifted up my right leg, hitching it over his back. He slowly started rubbing himself against me as he placed chaste kisses along my neck and collarbone.

"This night is full of surprises," I told him.

"It certainly is," he mumbled as he sucked my lower lip in between his.

"A little less talking and a little more action," I jumbled out.

"Aren't you a little demanding tonight." He laughed.

I smirked at him as I cocked my eyebrow up. "I've missed you," I claimed.

"I've missed you, too."

As he moved to take off his shirt, there was a soft rap on the door.

"Momma, Daddy, why's your door locked?" Carlie asked, knocking on the door harder. "I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No," Edward groaned in pain.

I scampered off his lap and went to unlock the door. Carlie quickly ran past me and jumped on the bed, getting in next to her father and staring at him curiously.

"Momma, why does Daddy look like he's in pain?"

"You sure about five little ones?" I directed my question toward Edward.

"Suddenly one seems just fine," he answered with a smirk.

I joined them in the bed, thanking the universe for my perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)
> 
> I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending.
> 
> A picture of Victoria is posted in my Facebook group
> 
> If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.
> 
> I am leaving tomorrow morning for my family reunion. The next chapter teaser is up on my facebook page, and I will be sending out additional teasers today for the reviewers.
> 
> I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic
> 
> Facebook: Becky Rossi
> 
> See you in two weeks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I am extremely sorry for such the long wait. I've been extremely busy with school and work.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story.
> 
> This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, Fictionpad, and my wordpress (when complete).
> 
> Thanks to my beta's: BelleDuJour and Darcysmom for all their hard work.
> 
> I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /
> 
> Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Duplicity

Bella's Point of View

2004 (age 19)

The Swan house had been a bit chaotic lately. Carlisle had been coming around to tell my father of his extracurricular activities. Esme had been drilling my mother on any possible information about Carlisle.

My oldest sister, Vanessa, had moved to Manhattan with her boyfriend Jacob over the course of the weekend, which made my mother extremely upset. She couldn't believe that my sister was living with a man at such a young age. I felt bad for my sister being under my mother's reign of terror, but at least she wasn't annoying me.

I pulled on my black silk robe and slippers as I headed downstairs for a much-needed cup of coffee. As I was about to step out in the hallway, I heard Esme's soft voice as well as my father's and quickly pulled myself back into my room.

"Charlie, are you sure you weren't with Carlisle last night? He came home smelling like cheap perfume and his clothes were wrinkled," she noted.

"Esme, you're questioning the wrong person. I don't know why you always ask me about his whereabouts. Our office buildings are two blocks away from each other. We were supposed to meet up at the bar last night, but he told me there was an unexpected meeting he had to attend," My father spoke in an agitated tone. I could see how much Carlisle's affair with Siobhan was affecting him.

"Charlie, you better be telling the truth. If I find out that you know what Carlisle was really doing, heaven forbid that it is something illegal or worse— having an affair, you will _both_ be sorry," she hissed.

I saw her wavy coppery-colored hair fling in the air as she walked away. Her heels clicked loudly against the tiled floor.

"You better know what you're doing, Carlisle," my father groaned before trailing Esme down the stairs.

I waited a few minutes before I headed down to the kitchen. As I passed the bar, I spotted my father sitting there with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking, Father?" I asked.

He glanced my way with a smirk. "I thought I deserved one after the morning I had." He chuckled.

I walked toward him, looking at his frazzled appearance. His black suit was neat and fitted, but his face spoke thousands of emotions. His brown eyes held so much guilt and exhaustion. His face was sunken in. The pressure of trying to help his friend, while trying to not get caught in the middle was taking a toll on him.

"You're going to kill yourself if you try and keep up with everything that's on your plate," I told him.

"Aw, now you sound like your mother." He chuckled.

"Very funny," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Come here, kid." He pulled me into a hug.

After a few moments of silence, I finally spoke up. "Dad, you can't keep covering up for Carlisle. It's running you down."

His body became rigid and he pulled away from me. "How did you—"

"I overheard you talking to him that night he came over," I confessed.

He clenched his eyes shut and ran his hand over his face. "Oh, Bella, what did you do?"

"It's not my fault." I paused when he cocked his eyebrow. "Okay, maybe it was. But, in my defense he was acting really weird and I wanted to know what was going on. Plus he smelled like cheap women's perfume that I was positive Esme would never put on. And then I heard you and Esme talking this morning." I explained.

"Bella, have you told anyone about this?" he asked as he held his breath.

"No, I promise… I will never tell anyone."

He let out the breath he was holding in relief. "Thank you. This conversation stays between us, you understand?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Of course."

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"I seriously don't know how we are twins. Who doesn't want a Birkin bag?" my sister asked.

"Someone who doesn't care about materialistic things," I replied while rolling my eyes.

"But it's a Birkin bag," she said. Rose ran into her closet and pulled out her new black leather purse and held it out for me. "Look at how pretty it is, and smell the fresh scent of leather."

I stared at my sister in annoyance. "Rose, I don't care about how pretty it is or what it smells like. All I need is something that can hold my crap," I told her.

She groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Bella, you may not care about what people think, but I do."

"It's okay to like nice things, Rose. Don't get me wrong, I do love expensive things, but I would rather buy something more practical that can be used for the same thing, instead of caring about competing with others."

"We are definitely not twins," she said, looking at me with a smile.

"Shut up!" I threw one of her throw pillows at her.

"So, anyway, guess who I ran into the other day?" she asked.

"The guy you've been crushing on, but you're too much of a coward to go and talk to him?" I guessed.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "No, and I am not a coward. I think a man should make the first move."

"And how's that working for ya!" I joked.

"He hasn't gotten it yet, but he will." She smiled. "Anyway, I ran into the Cullen boys. They certainly have grown up into very handsome men. Although I don't care for Masen's tattoos."

"Oh— I ran into Edward a couple weeks ago. He was nice as always," I said.

"He certainly is. They both were at one of the clubs I was at. I don't remember exactly which one, but Edward asked about you quite a bit," she hinted.

"I'm sure he was just being nice," I said, feeling my heart flutter faster at the thought of Edward wanting to know more about me.

"Oh, please. Everyone knows that he has always harbored a little crush on you."

"That's completely untrue. He is extremely handsome, athletic, nice, and outgoing. I'm…well… not. I'm not much of a people person, I'm not a size zero, and I don't take care of myself like the other women around here."

She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head. "Bella, can't you see that he doesn't care about that stuff? So what if you don't wax those bushy eyebrows or wear makeup? At least he isn't interested in a woman who is superficial."

"So, are you calling people who wax and wear make-up, such as yourself, superficial?" I asked.

"No, smart ass, I'm just saying that he likes you for you, not because of how you try to entice the opposite sex."

"So, what did he ask about?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Well, well, well, look who is digging for information now." She smiled, sitting on her bed next to me.

"He was asking about how long you are in town for, and if you were dating anyone at the moment."

"Oh," I said, not really knowing what to say. Why would Edward want to know if I was dating anyone?

"And you know the Cullens always host the End of Summer Bash party, before school starts. Maybe he wanted to take you as his date," she said.

Instead of answering her, I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed her _Vanity Fair_ to flip through. I wasn't really reading anything, more like trying to look productive so she wouldn't keep talking about the Edward situation.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

My sister was adamant that I was going out with her tonight to get out of the house. She had left earlier to get me something to wear, since nothing I owned was acceptable. My brother was in his room with his friend playing video games.

I was finishing up my plate of spaghetti when I heard Esme's voice down the hall. Ever since that morning she came over to question my father about Carlisle's whereabouts, she had been on high alert. She made daily visits to question my father.

"Charlie, are you sure you don't know a woman who goes by the name of Siobhan? I saw a piece of paper in his pocket that said Siobhan O'Malley. Is that the woman he has been seeing?"

"Esme, I'm asking you to keep me out of this! Talk to your husband or follow him if you are so suspicious! Stop trying to bring me in. You're putting me in a really tough situation."

"Who is she?" Esme asked, ignoring my father.

"Esme, I think it's time for you to go home." You could hear the exhaustion in my father's voice.

"Who is she?" Esme demanded, not letting go.

"Esme, please leave," my father said in a stronger tone.

"Not until you tell me who this woman is who has been fucking my husband!" she yelled in a strong voice.

"Esme, you want to know who she is, then you talk to her. I am done trying to reason with you. I want no part in what is or isn't going on with your husband and this woman. I have enough stress trying to deal with my own company and family! I don't need to be put in the middle of you and your husband's affairs," my father explained.

Silence followed for a few seconds before Esme's heels clicked loudly further and further to the front door.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed my mother standing in the corner of the living room, glaring at my father. She obviously overheard the conversation and either felt angry that my father knew something she didn't or was drawing the wrong conclusions.

As soon as the door clicked shut signaling Esme's exit, my mother pounced.

"What was that all about, Charlie?" she asked.

"Please Renee, not right now," he pleaded.

"Excuse me, but as I remember correctly I _am_ your wife and you are not allowed to withhold information from me. We are not supposed to have any secrets between us," she snapped.

"Aren't you the pot calling kettle black. You have a million secrets of your own Renee. Why don't we start with the first one? What happened to a million dollars that went missing from our account?" he asked her.

"Rose needed money," she answered without hesitation.

"That's complete bullshit and you know it. Rose always comes to me for money and she has never needed a million dollars. What did you do?" he asked.

"Fine, I bought a new dress and some jewelry for the upcoming event that you and I will be attending."

"A million dollars," he choked. "For a dress and jewelry. Why the hell would you spend that much money?" he asked.

"I don't see the problem with it," she replied.

"Renee, I work so fucking hard to provide for this family. It would be nice every once in a while to not take advantage of that hard-earned money by spending it on unnecessary crap."

"I cannot believe you are patronizing me. Last time I checked I was your wife, not child, Charlie. I am going into the city for a couple of days to visit Vanessa. Call me when you are ready to stop being such an asshole who won't even admit that he is having an affair with my best friend!" she demanded.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait a minute. What do you mean having an affair with your best friend? I've taken my vows with you very seriously, and I have never broken them." My father trailed after my mother.

"Oh cut the shit out, Charles. You're such a liar. Get out of my way, I am leaving!" she hissed.

"Fine! Have it your way like you always do!" he yelled at her.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"If you continue to spend millions of dollars on shit than I have to work!"

I heard the sound of the front door slam shut.

"Fucking jackass!" my mother screamed.

I walked out of the kitchen in my gym shorts and a fitted t-shirt. My mother stood at the foot of the stairs, her blue eyes blazing in furry.

"Bella, couldn't you at least try to make yourself look better?" she asked condescendingly.

"Couldn't you at least try to stop acting like a controlling bitch?" I answered back.

"You will not talk to me that way! I am your mother," she said with conviction.

"A mother actually takes care of her children. She doesn't put her children down every time she sees them," I told her.

"You sound just like your father." Her eyes glazed in fury.

"At least he's never tried to change me into something I am not."

"You take my feedback as criticism. Bella, you have always been extremely sensitive and needy. I was extremely taken aback when you told your father and me that you were going to Yale. I thought you'd never leave."

"Go to hell," I told her before storming away.

"Ungrateful little bitch!" she cursed.

"I'd say the same about you!" I replied.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"Bella, slow the hell down!" Rose demanded, taking the fourth shot of vodka away from me.

After the shouting match with my mother, all I wanted to do was get drunk and be reckless for one night. She had never been a mother figure to me. She was more focused on her status instead of her children.

I was sick and tired of being pushed around by her. Rose had arrived twenty minutes later with a dress for me to wear tonight.

"Come on, Rose, I'm trying to let loose tonight!" I complained.

"Bella, this isn't you! I want you to have fun, not get drunk," she countered.

"Ugh, you're no fun!"

She giggled at me and handed me an apple martini before leading me toward our private table.

I sat down next to her and waited for her to show me this Emmett guy that she couldn't stop talking about. She told me he was the "hottest piece of man to ever grace us on Earth."

"Did you spot him yet?" I asked her.

Her baby blue eyes scanned the area. "No, not yet. He should be here any second."

She turned her head and perked up. "Hey, look! Edward and Masen are here."

My eyes darted to where she was looking and indeed Edward and Masen were here. They had their own VIP table. I recognized one of the guys with them, Jeffery. He had made some cruel comments at me when I bumped into Edward and him earlier this summer. It was hard to grasp that Edward was friends with such an asshole.

"Why don't we go talk to them?" Rose nudged me.

"I don't want to intrude on them."

She rolled her eyes like she always did and pulled me along with her toward the Cullen boys and their friends.

As we approached them, I watched Jeffery groan and roll his eyes. Edward and Masen both turned to see what was causing him to have a sour mood when they noticed my sister and me.

"Damn, this woman is like a leech," Jeffery mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"Jeff, man, that's not cool," Masen defended.

Jeffery's crystal blue eyes glared daggers at his friend. "What's the big deal? I mean look at her." He pointed up and down my body.

"Excuse me. Do you have a problem with my sister?" Rose asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Yeah! I fucking do!" he stood up, squaring his body toward her.

Edward and Masen both got up, trying to defuse the argument while also telling him to apologize to the both of us. There was so much yelling going that it was giving me a headache. I didn't understand what they were saying. I quickly walked away, needing another drink.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

I stumbled away from the dance floor, trying to find the restroom. I really needed to find one. My body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat, my hair damp, and legs clammy as I tried to move around.

My sister was somewhere in the club, but I had no idea where. All I knew was that I was completely trashed and the contents of my stomach were about to come up. Everything around me was hazy.

I barely made it into the women's bathroom before the contents in my stomach arose. My throat burned and my face felt clammy and hot. All I wanted was to find my sister and get the hell out of there.

I lay on the disgusting tile floor of the stall for a couple of seconds, struggling to get up. It was like my brain was functioning, but my body failed to listen to it.

After finally gaining a little stability, I was able to get myself up off the floor. I wobbled my way over to the sink to rinse my mouth and wash my hands.

I made my way toward the door, but quickly ran into a hard warm body. "S-ss-sorry," I stuttered as I tried to pass the person.

"Bella, stop!" that very familiar velvety voice said.

I turned toward Edward and looked at him, wondering what he wanted.

He reached out to grab my hand and I gave him a look of confusion.

"Bella, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere. You really had me worried," he explained.

I looked around, not really knowing what to say. I wasn't exactly coherent.

I meant to say "I wanted to go home," but it came out more as, "I o mo."

"Bella," he giggled a little, amused at my inability to formulate a sentence.

"Ro?"

"Your sister?" he asked me.

I quickly nodded my head. "She left with a guy named Emmett. She said she told you." He looked at me with confusion.

I stared at him as I tried to remember my sister with this man named Emmett. Nothing came to mind and I quickly brushed it off. As I went to walk away and find the exit, I tripped. I waited for the impact with the concrete floor, but it never came. Strong arms wrapped around my waist, balancing me.

"Oopsie." I giggled loudly.

"Okay, it's time to get you home, Bella," Edward spoke softly in my ear as he held me up and helped me out of the club.

I complained the whole time about not wanting to go home. Edward chuckled in response before leading me to one of the waiting taxis.

"No…Ome."

"Okay, Bella. I got it."

He opened the door for me and helped me into the car before climbing in after me. He gave the driver his parents' address.

I laid my head on his warm chest before closing my eyes and passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)
> 
> I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending.
> 
> A picture of Victoria is posted in my Facebook group
> 
> If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.
> 
> I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic
> 
> Facebook: Becky Rossi


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I am extremely sorry for such the long wait. Finishing up school and transferring to another college took over my life. Work has also been hectic lately.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story.
> 
> This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, Fictionpad, and my wordpress (when complete).
> 
> Thanks to my beta Darcysmom for all her hard work.
> 
> I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /
> 
> Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Duplicity

Bella's Point of View

2013 Age (27)

The soft sand was warm against my feet as I walked down the candle lit path toward the beach. My smile grew as soon as I spotted Edward sitting under the lit up gazebo with his hands clasped together and sporting his crooked grin. He was dressed in tan slacks and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

As soon as I was within reach, Edward pulled me toward his muscular body. "Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Cullen."

I pulled back staring at him confused. Our wedding anniversary wasn't for a couple more weeks. "Are we celebrating early?"

He chuckled lightly and placed a light kiss on my forehead. "It's June fifth. Five years ago you literally ran into me at my mother's charity and took my breath away." He laughed.

"How could I forget one of my most embarrassing moments?" I agreed, and chuckled with him.

"Maybe to you and my mother, but to me you were a breath of fresh air. You weren't fake like the other Hampton women. You were extremely apologetic and sincere."

_If only he knew how wrong he really was…is…_

"You've been known to attract some interesting women back in your prime." I laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed, but there was something missing. His green eyes expressed a moment of sadness before shining with excitement.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me along, leading me to the lit up gazebo with white petals scattered along the sandy floor. The table was filled with fresh baked goods, a bottle of wine, and an assortment of appetizers.

"This is beautiful, Edward." I gave him a chaste kiss.

"I thought I would do something nice for my wife. You always think of others before yourself, it's time you start thinking about yourself to, Marie." He handed me a glass of red wine. There was a sharp pain in my stomach as I stared at his genuine eyes, he was so wrong about who I was.

"I love you, Edward," I proclaimed before pulling his lips to mine.

His parents may have started this mess, but I was determined to end it while trying to keep my family, no matter what consequences I will be faced with.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"Edward!" I squealed as he dragged me under the cold black ocean.

I don't know what possessed him to pull us into the ocean fully clothed at night, after having a nice talk during dinner. He was acting like the old college kid Edward, so carefree and enjoying life.

His deep chuckles warmed my insides as I splashed him. He pulled me into his body and held me against the salty waves.

"I hope you've enjoyed your night so far," he whispered into my ear.

I laid my head against his shoulder and smiled. There were no words to describe how in love with this man I was. He was everything to me.

Placing a small kiss on his neck, I hugged him closer to me, never wanting to let go of this moment.

A few minutes later, Edward held me as he walked out of the chilled water and back to shore. There were already people cleaning up the gazebo as he continued down the sandy path to our home. His hands continued to run up and down my shivering back as he attempted to keep me warm.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

The smell of the cool ocean breeze surrounded the inside of our house. Edward carried me up the stairs and into our room. He set me on my feet once we were inside, his arms still holding me against his body. While the nice, white duvet-covered king bed looked enticing, I didn't want to go to bed with sand covering my body.

Turning around to face him, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pushed myself up to press my lips against his. "I'm going to rinse off real quick, want to join me?"

He pulled me closer to his body as he crashed his lips back to mine. Edward picked me up bridal style making me squeal. He led us into the bathroom and we began trying to pull of the wet clothing as fast as we could. I walked into the open shower and turned on the warm water.

I could feel Edward's body heat from behind me. I grabbed the loofa off the tan tiled shelf and body wash. The water cascaded over our bodies as we both went under and I washed his body. Starting with his shoulders and slowly moving down his back, I lathered up his body. As I finished up his chest and stomach, Edward took the loofa and returned the favor. His hand was sensual and soothing on my tender skin.

My body was on fire and ached with need for more of him. I tossed the loofa out of his right hand and jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. I could feel his arousal pressed against my stomach. My hands tightly gripped fistfuls of his wet, coppery hair.

Edward turned around pressing my against the tiled wall with no jets and slowly started grinding his erection against me as his tongue forced my lips apart.

"Mmm," I moaned against his lips as he trailed a finger to my hot, aching center.

"Fuck baby," He grunted placing hot kisses against my neck and collarbone.

He slipped two fingers inside of me, curling them with each thrust. "Mmm m-m-more," I stuttered throwing my head back.

Edward added another finger while his thumb drew circles around my bundle of nerves. I could feel the wave of warmth and pleasure taking control of my body as I came. He continued to thrust his fingers inside of me slowly as my body tried to gain back its control. I smiled lazily at him as soon as I looked into his dark green eyes.

I pressed a soft chaste kiss against his swollen lips. "Bed," I whispered before latching my lips back to his.

Edward shut the water off before he grabbed a towel to dry us off. My skin was still damp as he pulled me against him, acting as if he couldn't be apart from me. He stumbled back into our room, running into the dresser and table as his lips stayed connected to mine.

"Shit!" I chuckled with him in his haste to get us on to our bed.

He tossed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me. He reached behind him to grab hold of the white duvet and pull it over us and he covered my body with his. He pushed my damp hair away from my face and starred deeply into my eyes.

"I love you, Marie," he whispered strongly.

"I love you, too," I said back before pulling him back to me.

I wrapped my legs around his middle, locking my feet together to hold his body against mine. He lined himself at my entrance before he thrust forward connecting our bodies as one.

"Ah! I love you so much, Edward," I cried out as he slowly started moving.

"You're everything to me," he moaned into my ear before placing a butterfly kiss on my shoulder.

The muscles in my stomach started to coil as the familiar heat began to consume my body again. The intensity of his green orbs penetrating mine caused my heart to flutter. I was able to feel every emotion and thought he had, by looking into his eyes.

"Please," I whispered, desperate for both of our releases. He responded to my need by unlocking my feet and hitching my left leg over his shoulder, letting him in deeper.

"So good," he moaned into my ear.

"Yes…Edward…Fuck…"

"So close baby," he grunted.

"Right there," I cried my fingers digging into his biceps as he quickened his pace.

"Fuck, baby. You going to come for me," he hissed, closing his eyes. "Fuck, I'm going to come."

"Me too…Oh…Edward…Yes…"

We both let the pleasure consume our bodies as we came together. Edward continued to thrust in and out of me as he rode out his pleasure. I let my head fall back against the fluffy pillow as I tried to gain back my breath.

Edward let out a quiet hiss as he pulled out and rolled onto his side. Ours legs entwined as he pulled me closer to his body. His swollen lips pressed against mine for a few seconds before he nuzzling the crook of my neck and falling into a deeper slumber.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

I was on cloud nine as I walked down the stairs to make Edward and me a cup of coffee. After last night's surprise, Edward woke me up for a little morning loving, not that I was complaining.

Strong arms wrapped around my stomach, his hands went under my camisole pulling me against his chest.

"I missed you," he whispered and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

"I haven't been gone more than ten minutes," I said turning around to face him.

His eyes were bright and vibrant filled with adoration and love. Why did he have to be so perfect?

"I think we really need to have more date nights. We should make Masen take Charlie more often. Maybe he will finally settle down and have children." He laughed.

"Definitely," I agreed.

I took a sip of the hot, bitter drink. "So how long is Masen watching Charlie for?" I asked with my eyebrow quirked up and a mischievous smirk forming on my face.

He quickly caught on and lifted my small body. I giggled with him as we moved toward the stairs, but was stopped by a throat clearing.

Turning my head toward the sound, I saw Esme standing there with a look of disdain. Edward carefully set me down on my feet before turning his attention toward his mother.

"Hi Ma, what're you doing here?"

"Excuse me, is that any way to greet your mother?" she scoffed, clearly not pleased with her son.

Edward took a deep breath before replying back to her. "Of course not, I was just a bit surprised to see you here. You usually knock or give us notice."

"Well clearly I can see I've interrupted something," she huffed and walked back toward the entrance.

"Ma, I'm sorry," he tried to apologize.

"No, I'm the one that is sorry. Apparently my son needing to get his rocks off is more important than me."

"You're clearly being a little dramatic." Edward's tone was annoyed.

"I'm not going to get in an argument with you right now. I came over to remind you that you must attend dinner next week. Your father and I are having an important guest over and the family needs to be there." She placed her hand on the door knob and opened it, she paused mid step and gazed at Edward. "Make sure to use a condom Edward."

"Ma!" Edward yelled at the same time I gave her a wicked grin at her exit.

While Edward went after his mother to talk to her, I went back into the kitchen to rinse out our coffee cups. As I turned on the water, my phone started flashing with a new text from Masen. Thinking it was about Charlie, I quickly opened it to find out something a little more serious.

**The man that prosecuted your father is back B ~ M**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;) I'm sorry for the long wait.
> 
> I plan on posting teasers every Wednesday and updating every Sunday.
> 
> I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending.
> 
> If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.
> 
> I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic
> 
> Facebook: Becky Rossi


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story.
> 
> This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, Fictionpad, and my wordpress (when complete).
> 
> Thanks to my beta Darcysmom for all her hard work.
> 
> I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /
> 
> Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Duplicity

Bella's Point of View

(2004 age 19)

I woke up in severe pain. Everything hurt. My head was pounding, my throat was on fire, and my body ached. The only thing that was saving me was the extremely comfortable plush bed I was in. This was the first time I realized how comfortable my bed really was. I sunk deeper into the covers before letting sleep over come me again.

As I felt myself coming back into consciousness, my stomach churned in pain. Quickly rushing out of the bed, I ran into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before the contents of my stomach came out. I was leaning over the toilet; my body was limp as a noodle as I tried to gain back my energy.

When I felt myself finally gaining a little energy, I realized I was not in my bathroom. The walls were a deep navy blue with white plush towels hanging on the wall. I slowly stood up staring at the male products on the counter.

 _Well I'll be damned Swan; you finally got rid of the dry spell_.

"Bella?" I groaned hearing the familiar voice, hoping that I was dreaming and it really wasn't who I thought it was.

"Bella?" he called again. Seconds later the door opened to reveal a sleepy looking Edward in nothing but a pair of black boxers.

"Shit," I hissed under my breath.

"Thank god! I thought you disappeared. I've been extremely worried about you after you passed out in the car last night. How're you feeling?" He asked coming closer to me.

"Like shit," was my ladylike response.

Edward's deep chuckle echoed throughout the bathroom. "Here, this will help you feel better." He handed me two aspirins and a glass of water. I gratefully took it and swallowed the pills, hoping the pain of this hangover would end quickly.

"I um…I had the chef make you a nice greasy breakfast to help if you want any. I mean you don't have to stay…but if you want…" Edward rambled on.

"That would be great," I interrupted him and slowly stood up.

Edward smiled widely at me before leading me back into his room where two full plates of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and hash browns sat on mini trays. I sat on the right side of his bed while Edward went to the other side. He handed me one tray and a cup of coffee while he took the other. There was a peaceful silence as I dug into the delicious meal.

After we both finished our breakfast, Edward took our plates and set them on his nightstand. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

My stomach growled with satisfaction. "I'll take that as a yes." He laughed with me.

"Sorry, it always does that after I eat. You would think that when I'm hungry it would growl, but not mine," I rambled.

"Mine does, too." He smirked.

I played with my fingers as awkward silence filled the room. Did he want me to leave now?

"Sooo…Thanks for last night and taking care of me this morning. I don't usually get drunk, but-," I paused.

"I didn't mind at all. I was just worried about someone taking advantage of you," Edward spoke truthfully.

"Well thanks again," I said as I got out of his bed and walked toward the door.

"Bella wait!" There was a sense of desperation in his tone.

"Yes?" I waited for him to respond.

"Umm…Shit sorry!" His face turned bright red with embarrassment. "I ah, I was wondering if you were interested in going on a date with me tomorrow night?" He looked down at his fidgeting hands. I had never really seen Edward so nervous around me before.

"You want to go on a date with me?" I asked.

He nodded and finally brought his eyes up to look into mine. "Yes," he answered.

"Wow," I whispered. "Are you sure?"

He let out the breath he was holding with a deep chuckle. "Never been so sure of anything," he replied making my insides turn into mush.

"I would love to," I responded with excitement.

"Awesome," he said, sounding like a young kid who got the best thing in the world.

"Well I should probably go. My folks are probably wondering where I am." I stared at him to make sure he was really there.

"Oh, yes of course." He stood up and held his hand out for mine as he led us toward the front door. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow night, say around seven o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect." I smiled at him.

"It's a date," he said. He opened the door for me, giving me a small kiss on my cheek igniting a fire in my stomach before I left on the path to my house.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"I hope this okay. If not I can take you somewhere else," Edward said nervously as we sat down at the private restaurant by the beach.

"It's perfect," I smiled, pulling my cardigan around my shoulders.

The table was decorated with pristine, white napkins and shells. There was a small lit candle in the center of the table with shells surrounding it.

I placed the napkin in my lap while Edward grabbed our menus. He handed me one, and I thankfully took it. The older waitress came over with a glass of water handing us each one, before asking us if we wanted any else to drink.

"No thank you, I'm fine with the water," I replied kindly.

She nodded and looked toward Edward who said the same as me. She left to give us a few more minutes to look over the menu before returning. I ordered the penne pesto dish, it was my favorite. Edward ordered the New York steak.

As we waited for our food, Edward and I caught up on the past year. "I've had my fair share of fun being away at home and going to parties, but it isn't something I like to do all the time. I spend a lot of my time studying," he explained.

"I'm a bit of the same way. Although I probably study a lot more compared to having a social life, but it beats being back here under my mother's reigns." I rolled my eyes, thinking about how she always tries to control me.

"Ain't that the truth?" Edward laughed, taking a sip of his water. "My mother keeps hounding me to find the perfect socialite woman for our perfect 'Cullen' image."

"Heaven forbid we actually have our own lives outside of New York society. I think it would really piss off my mother if I came home with a man who wasn't making a name for himself."

"I think both our mothers would flip a lid. I find it interesting since my mother grew up in a lower class home," he said.

"My mom's parents were a little more middle class, but she still thinks we have this big fortune that we must protect." I chuckled at the irony of the situation.

We continued talking about our lives over the year before our food appeared. My pasta was absolutely divine. The sauce was rich and creamy. Edward was also thoroughly enjoying his perfectly cooked steak.

Once I finished my pasta, I excused myself and headed toward the restroom. As I was exiting the women's bathroom, I stopped dead in my tracks when hearing the voice of Carlisle Cullen and the mention of my father. I stood back in the dark hallway as I turned my head and spotted Carlisle talking to a handsome older man in a suit.

"You're either in this deal or not," Carlisle demanded. "I can make you the senator of New York if you do this for me."

"Carlisle I could be disbarred if they found out what you are asking me of. I work for Mr. Swan. What is this thing you have against Mr. Swan?" mystery man questioned.

"It doesn't concern you. All I need to know is that you make sure he is charged with this heinous crime and prosecuted."

What the hell were they talking about? None of this made any sense. Carlisle was my father's best friend and now he was trying to convict my father of something that didn't sound right.

The man took a deep breath before shaking Carlisle's hand. "You've got a deal, as long as you make me Senator."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Allistar," Carlisle said with an evil smile on his face.

My back turned rigid as I heard the mystery man's name. He was my father's lawyer as well as Carlisle's. He was supposed to help my father, not work for the enemy. I needed to get out of here and fast. I took a deep breath before heading back to Edward, hoping to forget the conversation that just took place seconds ago.

Edward sat with a big smile at the table as I returned. "I paid the bill if you're ready to leave. I have one more thing planned for tonight," he said as he slowly stood up.

"Sounds perfect," I whispered.

He took my hand and led me down the sandy beach and toward the shore. "So I really enjoyed tonight," He said, interrupting the peaceful silence.

"I did too. Thanks for dinner," I thanked him.

"Anytime." He smirked.

"So what's the last thing you have planned for this nice date of yours?" I smiled with a quirk to my right brow.

"Well I guess it's more like three things…But it depends on how you respond to the first one."

"Okay," I sighed waiting for whatever it was that he had planned.

"So, first thing is, as you know my parents or should I say my _mother_ always has the Cullen Summer Bash at the end of the summer and I was wondering if you would like to attend with me as my date?" He asked, chewing on his bottle lip nervously.

"I'd love to," I said immediately putting him out of his misery.

He let out a gush of air and a big smile formed on his face. It reminded me of his actions yesterday when he was asking me out on a date. "What were the other two things?" I pondered.

"Well since we got the first one out of the way, I was wondering if you would like to go on another date sometime this week."

"Absolutely," I replied. He pulled me closer his crooked smile widening and his face coming closer to mine.

"The last thing," I whispered huskily.

"Can I please kiss you?" He licked his lips.

"Definitely," I said before his lips crashed against mine in the most passionate first kiss I have ever had. His lips were strong against mine as he gently opened his mouth to suck my bottom lip in between his. My hands wound up in his hair, grasping his bronze locks in a tight grip as I held him to me. His hands ran down my sides and gripped my hips as he pulled me flush against his body. The conversation between his father and my father's lawyer was long forgotten as I concentrated on this amazing man in front of me.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

I stared at my suitcases near my bedroom door feeling a sense of sadness at my impending departure tomorrow evening. These past two months have flown by. While the beginning of summer was a little rocky, a certain young man had made this summer the best. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. It still felt weird to say. I Bella Swan was dating the Edward Cullen— The Edward Cullen that could have any beautiful girl and chose me.

"Hey B, you almost ready?" Rose asked as she barged into my room in a white flowing cocktail dress.

"Yeah," I answered, my hands flattening my short navy blue dress.

"Wow, Edward is going to be eating his heart out with such a hot piece ass." She fanned herself with her hand.

"Shut up." I shoved her playfully.

"Oh come on, B, don't get all shy on me now." Rose gloated.

I chuckled with her as we walked out of my room and down toward the rest of the family. "Finally she's ready. Bella you're making me late for the ladies! I can't keep them waiting for the goods." Alec motioned toward his body.

"You never seize to amaze me, little boy," I said with a laugh.

My parents were silent as we headed out of the house and into the awaiting limo to bring us to the Cullen house, even though they were our next door neighbors.

As soon as we arrived my parents disappeared, Alec went off to the giggling young girls, and Rose found her boyfriend Emmett. Edward walked toward me and greeted me with a chaste kiss on the lips and a glass of champagne.

"Hey beautiful, you look gorgeous." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me against him as he led me into the backyard where the rest of the guests were.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"Where are we going?" I asked with a slight giggle as Edward pulled us away from the dance floor and down a sandy path toward the beach.

"It's a surprise." I could sense the excitement in his voice.

"Edward our parents will kill us if we aren't there to watch the fireworks," I stated, already hearing the disappointment I was to my mother.

"Let them try," he said. I could still see his flushed cheeks through the dim lighting on the beach.

Edward helped me climb over a rock before we stopped. The sight before me was absolutely amazing. There were white lights shaped in a heart with red rose petals inside.

"This is beautiful," I said out loud taking in the small cozy cove.

"Come here," he whispered into my ear as he pulled me in closer.

"What's all this for?" I asked staring into his eyes, wondering if they would give away his intentions for tonight.

He took a deep breath before reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a small velvet black box. I let out a small gasp, already guessing what was in that box. I knew that I was in love with Edward, but we had only been dating for two months, I wasn't exactly ready to get married, especially since we would be apart for three more years, going to different schools.

"Breathe Bella, it's not what you think." He laughed at my paranoia.

"Oh," I sighed, letting the breath I was holding out.

He opened the black box to reveal a small sapphire ring, "While I know we aren't ready for marriage now, I wanted a deeper commitment with you. Bella I've known you since we were babies, and while you maybe didn't see that I always harbored a crush for you when we were younger, I'm glad you gave me a chance this summer. I know that you are departing soon to go back to Yale, but I was hoping you would accept this promise ring from me. You are the only woman I want and will ever want, and some day I will make you my wife, but until we finish school, will you accept this promise ring as a token of my love for you from now until the end of the world?"

Wet tears ran down my face as I pulled his face towards mine and crashed my lips against his. Edward stopped the kiss from advancing waiting for his answer, "So what do you say?"

"Yes," I cried happily, pulling him back to me.

Edward's grin widened causing my lips to press against his perfectly white teeth. We stayed down in the romantic cave kissing under the stars with the fireworks in the distance. It was such a perfect moment and nothing was going to ruin it for me.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

Hands were flailing around as we crashed into his room trying to strip each other of our clothing. I helped Edward with the buttons on his white shirt before he threw it on the ground with my high heels. My nails scraped lightly against his toned stomach eliciting a hiss from him. As I felt the familiar waistband of his slacks, I quickly unbuckled his belt, hell bent on getting him naked. His hands made quick work on the zipper of my dress letting the dress fall to my feet. We both starred at each other, him in his boxers, and me in my lace panties—forgoing the bra.

This was brand new territory for us. Sure we had fooled around like hormonal teenagers before, but this was the first time we would see each other completely naked as we took the next step in our relationship.

He guided me toward the white plush bed and quickly pulling me down with him. "You sure?" he asked.

"Positively," I answered, sporting a huge smile making my cheeks hurt.

Edward pulled us deeper under the covers before placing hot, wet kisses all over my body. When we were both bare against one another, Edward finally entered me. Our moans echoed together throughout the room. I had never felt this alive before with another man. Our tongues continued in a dominating dance as he continued to make love to me, bringing me into a blissful overdrive.

As my body finally let go and pleasurable screams left my lips, Edward finally let himself give into the pleasure. He collapsed on top of me, but continued to support most of his weight so he didn't crush me. He continued to kiss my neck as he gained back his breathing, before pulling out.

"I'll be right back," he said as he walked toward the bathroom to remove the condom.

A few minutes later he joined me, getting under the comforter and pulling me flush against his chest. His arm wrapped around my waist and his thumb drew small circles around my stomach.

"I love you, Bella Swan," he proclaimed kissing my shoulder.

"I love you, too, Edward Cullen," I whispered before falling into a deeper slumber.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplcity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity

It was incredibly hard the next morning as Edward and I had to say our goodbyes. I didn't want to leave him, but we both had to catch flights to different states as we went off to our second year of college.

My father planned on bringing me to the airport, but was forced to go into the office because of an emergency, leaving me to take a taxi; Rose was going with me since she was going to be visiting her boyfriend Emmett in the city for the weekend.

I gave my goodbyes to Alec and my mother, not that she really cared, before I left. "So how was your night?" Rose asked with an all too knowing smirk gracing her face as soon as we took off.

"Edward gave me a promise ring and we you know," I said insinuating with my eyes that Edward and I did the deed.

"So how was it?" she pushed for more information.

"Amazing. I've never felt a connection like that with someone before. The long distance will be hard, but I'm sure we'll make it work," I explained.

"That's one guy you don't have to worry about. He's been in love with you since we were kids." She rolled her eyes and grabbed one of her trashy magazines to flip through.

As we arrived at the airport, Rose got out of the taxi with me to say her goodbyes. She was a mess of tears as she hugged me, pleading with me to visit and call her soon so mom doesn't go all crazy on her again. I laughed with a few tears streaking down my face, before it was time for me to leave.

I walked inside to check my bags and go through security when I was stopped by a familiar voice. However, when I turned around it wasn't my gorgeous boyfriend stopping me, it was his brother Masen.

"Hey? Is everything all right? Did something happen to Edward?" I rushed out; worried that something was terribly wrong.

Masen nodded his head, but before I could speak he quickly interrupted me. "It's not what you think. Edward is safe and on his flight. Bella, something far more dangerous is happening," Masen spoke in a grave tone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your mother's having an affair with my father, and my mother found out…Bella there was a text on my father's phone about a hit against someone in your family, and I think they are going after Charlie," He finished before I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)
> 
> I plan on posting teasers every Wednesday and updating every Sunday.
> 
> I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending.
> 
> If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.
> 
> I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic
> 
> Facebook: Becky Rossi


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story.
> 
> This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, Fictionpad, and my wordpress (when complete).
> 
> Thanks to my beta Darcysmom for all her hard work.
> 
> I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /
> 
> Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Duplicity

Bella's Point of View

2013 Age (27)

"Mom, why do we have to go to Esme's and Grandpa's house? She's mean," Charlie whined as I brushed her wavy locks.

"Honey, she wants to have a nice family dinner," I said, knowing she wouldn't like that answer. Esme wasn't really keen on Charlie. She tolerated her, because of Edward, but she was not a fan of being a grandmother. She was extremely upset since I was the mother of Edward's child, and her name, hence why she wouldn't let Charlie call her Grandma or Nana.

"Is Uncle Masen going to be there?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

Placing the brush on the vanity, I sighed and shook my head. "No sweetheart, he has somewhere else to be tonight."

"Do we really have to go?" Her brown eyes bore into mine and her hands were clenched together.

"Yes, we do." I laughed at her. "Now, go get your shoes on so we can go."

"Fine," she huffed. She started to walk out of my bathroom, but stopped before she got to the door. "I won't be happy, though."

I chuckled at her reaction to going to her grandparents' house. Sometimes I forgot that she was only a five year-old. Our mutual dislike for her grandmother was something we would both have to suck up to tonight.

I walked into our master closet and went into the far right side, grabbing a light weight white sweater before heading out to Edward and Charlie.

Walking down the stairs, a pouting Charlie stood next to Edward. He was trying his best to cheer her up, but she was not having it.

"Daddy you and Mom are ruining my happiness!" She cried.

"Charlie Rae, that's not nice to say. You're grandparents are excited to have you over tonight." Edward was clearly not pleased with her.

"Why do I have to go and Uncle Masen doesn't?" She whined as Edward picked her up and led us out to the garage.

"He's an adult and has other obligations. You don't." Edward put it simply.

"That's so unfair. I can't wait until I'm an adult." She grumbled with her arms placed in front of her chest.

"Life's unfair, sweety," I said truthfully getting into the car, hoping the five minute car ride would be nice and quiet.

~Duplicity~

When we arrived there was an unfamiliar car parked in the driveway. I was curious to know who the special guest of honor was tonight. I had pestered Masen and Edward, but they both had no idea.

Edward parked the car and opened my door first before helping Charlie out. She patted her slightly wrinkled dress before grabbing her father's hand as he led the way. While I always thought our house was a bit extravagant, nothing compared to the Cullen's. Their house was a mini mansion for only two people. I gathered that Esme spent more time in the empty house than Carlisle did.

Immediately upon arrival, Esme rushed to the door and pulled Edward away from us. He looked back at me apologetically before following his evil mother. For once, I wished that he would stand up to her and put us before her.

I looked down at Charlie, seeing her annoyed face. Grabbing her hand, I led her with me with to where Edward and Esme disappeared a few seconds ago. However, I stumbled into the room after hearing the familiar voice of the man who had ruined my father's reputation.

"Edward, it's so good to see you, again. How's the business going?" Allistar asked, reaching out to shake Edward's hand.

Allistar may have still looked like a young, handsome bachelor, with a hint of mystery to him, but I knew the real man behind those dark brown eyes. He didn't care about protecting those who needed protection; he only cared about money and power.

Allistar was quickly distracted from Edward's reply as soon as I appeared. "And who is this lovely woman?"

Edward turned around spotting me. His smile widened and he took my hand in his, pulling me toward him. "Allistar this is my lovely wife of five years, Marie, and our daughter Charlie. Marie, Charlie, this is Allistar."

Allistar gazed into my eyes, trying to find the familiarity in them. "Marie, have we met before?" he asked, clearly suspicious. I could see Esme smirking from the corner of my eye.

"No, I surely would've remembered a man like you, but I moved here five years ago." I replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, then I must be mistaken." I matched his challenging gaze.

Esme quickly tried to change the subject with Allistar's date of the night. The young intern had no idea about the raging storm that was going to hit in a few minutes. If Allistar thought this was going to be a nice dinner, talking about his senatorial campaign, he was clearly going to be blindsided.

~Duplicity~

The table was decorated in red, white, and blue, in support of Allistar's campaign. Esme's menu consisted of shrimp and clam risotto and a glass of her finest red wine.

While Edward, Allistar, and Carlisle were talking about politics during dinner, Esme and the young intern were talking about charities to help Allistar. Charlie and I sat eating our dinner quietly, while we were left out of both conversations.

As I took another bite of risotto, my evil smile broadened as I noticed the two people who had entered the room unexpectedly.

"Allistar?" He immediately choked on a piece of his steak.

"Olivia?" His eyes darted toward the young intern and his wife, with confusion and nervousness.

"Honey, why didn't you tell me we were joining the Cullen's for dinner tonight?" She turned to Esme quickly, "Esme, I'm so sorry for my tardiness. Allistar never mentioned to me about the lovely dinner you had planned for us. Thank goodness I ran into Masen at the supermarket."

Masen stood behind Olivia with a smirk.

"Oh, honey it must've slipped my assistant's mind." He directed toward the confused girl sitting next to Esme.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" she asked Olivia, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm his wife," she answered.

"What? You can't be. He said you passed away."

"Really, Allistar?" Olivia was clearly not pleased.

Allistar stood; sweat dripping from his forehead as he tried to explain himself to both women. They shouted back and forth with one another until finally the young woman stormed out of the dining room and headed toward the front door, followed by a cheating Allistar and his upset wife.

"Did you know, Carlisle?" Esme hissed, taking a sip of her red wine.

"No," he grunted.

"Well this lovely evening was clearly ruined," she huffed and motioned the maid to come take away the dishes.

I looked across to Masen and gave a small smile, before tipping my wine glass back and letting the sweet red wine hit the back of my throat.

This was just the beginning, tomorrow night around eight o'clock, Allistar's life would be destroyed as he made his first senatorial speech.

~Duplicity~

Edward carried a sleeping Charlie up the stairs and into her room. Edward left as I changed her into her pajamas, before tucking her into bed.

Walking into our bedroom, Edward was already in bed waiting for me to join him. However, I had already planned on going on my nightly run and went into the closet to change.

"Are you really going running, now?" he asked from our bedroom.

"Yeah," I replied, lacing up my shoes.

"Bella, you do realize how dangerous it is to run alone at night?" he argued.

"Edward, I promise you, I know how to defend myself. It makes me more relaxed when I go to bed."

"Okay," he said, clearly not pleased with my decision.

I knew that over the years, he had doubted me with reason. While it wasn't a complete lie, I always ended up meeting Masen to talk about our plans.

Walking over to Edward's side of the bed, I pressed my lips to his. "I'll be back soon."

I walked down the stairs and quietly entered my office. There was a hidden space under a floorboard that held my revenge plots and pistol. I quickly typed in the code and pulled out my gun, making sure to lock it back up before I left.

I jogged down the driveway, feeling Edward's gaze on me before I was hidden from his view. The moon was barely shining through the thick clouds, and silence filled the air. I made a sudden left, down to the pier where the waves crashed roughly against the wooden poles and sand.

"You made it," Masen whispered.

"Of course—" I paused staring with confusion at Masen when I noticed Olivia standing right next to him.

"Bella Swan," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." My reply was immediate, and I turned to glare at Masen.

"Bella, it's okay, she's safe."

Cautiously drawing my attention back to Olivia, I acknowledged her with a nod. "I know you really didn't know who I was when you were younger, but I promise you I was a true friend to your father." She gave Masen a quick glance before continuing.

"Your father came to me one day, frantic about what was going on within the Cullen household and Allistar not responding back to him. Your father knew all along that something was going to happen to him, but he never imagined it would be his own death. With my history practicing law, he trusted me to make sure your siblings were protected, but you were different. He wanted to make sure that you were set for life, and didn't spend the rest of your life hating the people who caused the pain to your family."

The sting in the corner of my eyes was threatening to show my true feelings as she continued to explain herself.

"I didn't know the full extent of what my husband and the other parties involved had planned for your father, but I did try to help as much as I could. Masen told me your plans to destroy Allistar's career tomorrow night, and while I agree he should be punished for his crimes, your plans won't work. The people love Allistar's charm, he is great at making people believe anything, but there is one thing he can't deny." She pulled out her cell phone and handed it to me.

"Allistar is heavily involved in the Women against Violence organization. If this video was exposed, it would show how cruel he really is."

I pressed play on the video, feeling the dread as I saw Allistar yell at Olivia and smack her across the face. It was obviously a heated debate between the two, but he took it too far by continuing to put his hands on her.

"I'm…So sorry," I apologized to her.

"That was the first night he ever hit me. He accused me of having an affair with your father, after he found a text message conversation between me and your father. After tonight's debacle with his mistress, he took me in the bedroom and kicked me in the stomach and squeezed my arms." She lifted the fabric of her shirt, exposing her bruised stomach and arms.

"Tomorrow night, the world will see the real Allistar, and his career will be ruined."

"And what will happen to you?" I asked once she was finished.

"Thanks to Masen, I'll be off in Paris with family that will protect me from Allistar." She smiled.

"Well, that's settles it. I'll see you both tomorrow," I said, before heading back home to my family.

~Duplicity~

Edward placed his hand in mine as he helped me out of the limo. Jessica was kind enough to watch Charlie for the night, so we could be present for Allistar's speech. Edward had talked my ear off in the car, about what an upstanding guy Allistar was, not realizing how cruel this man really was.

"We should probably go find my parents," Edward said, leading me toward our designated table.

My phone vibrated softly in my clutch. "I'll meet you there. I have to use the restroom." I told him, clearly sensing the annoyance from him.

I knew Edward was starting to feel like there was something going on, but he didn't know how to question it.

Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, I walked off to the right where the restroom sign was. When he wasn't looking I made a quick dodge to the back door where Olivia and Masen stood.

"You got the tape?" I asked.

"We're all set. I already uploaded it into his organization PowerPoint. He will know it's me, but he'll be arrested before he can reach me," she explained.

"Perfect, I better get back before Edward becomes even more suspicious."

They both nodded before I headed off to sit with Edward and the other Cullen's at the table.

I could sense Edward's frustration with me as soon as I sat down. I went to take his hand and he pulled it away from mine.

"Trouble in paradise?" Of course Esme had to notice.

"No," Edward answered and downed the rest of his scotch.

"Well, wishful thinking." She sighed, her attention quickly moving on to the guest of honor as he was welcomed to the stage.

"Good evening," he greeted, his words were quickly drowned out as Edward started whispering to me.

"You want to tell me what's really going on with you and my brother?" He hissed quietly in my ear.

My eyes quickly snapped to his. "If you are insinuating that I am having any sort of relationship with him, besides a friendship I suggest you drop the conversation right now."

"I would hope that neither one of you would betray me, but I followed you last night. I saw you meet my brother on the beach."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Edward, believe me when I say there is nothing going on between me and Masen. He needed to ask me something in person and didn't want anyone around. It's a special surprise for Jessica." I lied through my teeth, making my chest constrict.

"So, what did he need to talk to you that he couldn't tell his own twin brother about?"

"Now is not the time to talk about this. I promise it isn't anything bad, it was just something to do with him and Jessica."

Edward was about to say something when he was interrupted by the video of Allistar beating Olivia. She quickly walked onto the stage as he began screaming at her and the man behind the curtain to turn it off.

"My husband of twenty-five years who encourages women all around the world to escape domestic violence has fooled you all, just like he did many years ago during the Charlie Swan scandal. While he has helped many women, I have continued to live with this monstrous man who places his hands on me every night." She quickly pulled her blouse over her head exposing the purple bruises on her skin. Tears cascaded down her face.

"I hope you are not fooled again into letting this man win your senatorial vote."

As Allistar charged at her, she was quickly pulled behind a big body guard. He led her out the emergency exit. The police came charging at him as he was shoved to the ground and held accountable for his actions.

"Did you know about this?" Esme whispered harshly at Carlisle.

"No, I thought they were divorced after he showed up with another woman last night."

"Esme, let's go, we have a mess we need to clean up." Carlisle stood up, clearly not pleased with the situation. They both headed over to the press, trying to clear their names.

"Well, that was a surprise," Masen said, from behind.

Edward quickly stood and rolled his eyes. "Want to tell me why you met up with my wife privately in the middle of the night?"

"Edward, stop!" I put my hand on his chest to stop him from moving forward.

Masen rolled his eyes and laughed. "Edward, man, I can assure you nothing is going on between us. I just needed some lady advice."

"So why couldn't you ask me? Why did you have to meet her on the beach?" Edward questioned.

"You're reading way too much into this." Masen was getting annoyed with his brother.

"Then explain it to me," Edward stood neck and neck with his brother.

"Fine, I found Jessica's journal and decided to read it. I was shocked to find some information about her sexual fantasies. I knew from the journal entry that she had talked to Marie about one of her fantasies. I wondered if it would be okay to act one of those fantasies or if it would make Jessica suspicious of me, so I asked Marie to meet me to talk about it. I'm sorry I didn't come to you or your house, but this was something I wanted to speak privately about to a woman I trusted." Masen snapped before walking away from the chaos.

"I'm sorry for doubting you." Edward sighed, facing me.

My heart ached for the lie that he was just told, to cover up what we had both just done. Wrapping my arms around the back of his neck, I pulled his face down to mine. "I love you, Edward. I promise you, there will never be any other guy, including your brother." I laughed, feeling a sense of ease as I told him the truth.

"There better not be. You're mine forever, Marie Cullen," he said before his lips pressed against mine in a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)
> 
> Next update, Sunday August 31st!
> 
> I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending.
> 
> If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.
> 
> I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic
> 
> Facebook: Becky Rossi


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and formost I apologize for such the long wait! Between school and work, I don't have much time to write. There are about five more chapters left, and I hope to have them all published and written by the end of this month and then I will finish EXPRESS!
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story.
> 
> This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, Fictionpad, and my wordpress (when complete).
> 
> I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /
> 
> Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen
> 
> Warning: This chapter was not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.
> 
> Happy Easter!

Duplicity

Bella's Point of View

(2005 age 20)

I stare at the big brown doors leading into the one place I once called home, wondering where everything went wrong. One moment we were a normal family with their flaws and the next my father's life was at stake, due to the people he had trusted.

After Masen had dropped the bomb on me, I immediately wanted to go to my father and warn him. However, Masen had stopped me. He told me that he would keep me up to date with any news. I was a constant wreck at school. My thoughts were always on my father, instead of focusing on my studies. He was the most important person to me, and I couldn't lose him. Masen was adamant about letting the news stay between the two of us. He explained to me that the more people who knew the more likely things could escalate between our families.

According to Masen, things in the Hamptons hadn't changed much since my departure. Esme and Carlisle were still fighting and my parents seemed to be a little happier. Rose was still going out with her friends in the city.

While I spent most of my time away at school worrying about my father and school, my nightly phone calls with Edward help put me slightly at ease. It was hard to believe that we had been a couple for a whole year. Like most long distance relationships it was hard for Edward and me not to see each other that often, but we were able to make it work. During our breaks we alternated visiting one another and reconnected as a couple.

Taking a deep breath, I finally move forward and open the door to my home. This summer was going to be different than most. My sister Rose was off in the Caribbean with her boyfriend Emmett, Alec was sent to summer camp. I would be the only Swan child living at home for the summer.

"Dad…Mom…" My voice echoed throughout the empty home.

Continuing to call for them as I walked up the long staircase, I came to the realization of them not being here. I wasn't surprised. Masen had warned me that my father had spent most nights at his office. I had hoped with my arrival he would've been home by four.

I sent a quick text to both Masen and Edward letting them know that I had arrived to a big empty home before heading into my bathroom to wash up.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

I dried my hair with the towel as I walked into my closet trying to find something suitable to wear after my shower. Edward had sent me a text that he would be picking me up in twenty minutes.

I decided to put a headband on and let my naturally wavy hair hang loosely around my shoulders. Grabbing my favorite pair of light blue jean shorts, I slid them over my hips and buttoned them. I shuffled around my closet looking for a casual blouse and the perfect watch to top my outfit off. Once I was ready I grabbed my purse and then headed out of my room.

As I slightly jogged down the long marble staircase my back pocket beeped indicating that I had a new message, most likely from Edward. I smiled widely as soon as I saw the message was from him informing me of his arrival.

Quickly slipping on my brown sandals, I sprinted outside. Edward was barely getting out of his black Audi before I jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Well…It's nice to know someone missed me." He chuckled before placing a small kiss on forehead.

I leaned back looking into his sparkling green eyes. His wild copper hair was shorter than usual. "Of course I missed you," I whispered against his soft lips.

He pressed his lips to mine pulling my body impossibly closer to his, sending pleasurable tingles throughout my body. These little moments with him made it slightly easier to be apart from him during the school year. I was so thankful that we would have the whole summer to spend each day with each other.

A few minutes later Edward was the first one to pull away from the kiss. He set me down on my feet and gazed into my eyes. "Bella Swan, you are the reason why I enjoy coming home."

"Really? I thought you would've missed your parents and brother?" I asked with a hint of a smile forming on my face.

"If you want to get technical on me, you aren't the only reason, but you definitely are a major reason," He replied.

"I'm just giving you a hard time," I said as I patted his toned chest.

"Come on you, I thought we would stop and get something to eat." He lead me over to the passenger side and opened the door for me. I let out a deep sigh, his car had a faint scent of leather, but mostly smelled like him. I never asked for his permission, but I'm sure he knew, I always stole one of his shirts when we departed during our breaks and slept in it.

"So, do you have any plans with your parents tonight," he asked me.

"Nope, haven't heard from them since I arrived," I responded, feeling slightly disheartened by my parents lack of wanting to see.

"Hmm. I guess that's good thing for me, I don't plan on bringing you home tonight." He smiled mischievously at me.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

After a nice romantic dinner on the beach with sweet touches between the two of us, Edward had rushed home. Barely getting out of the car, Edward had pulled me into his arms and crushed his lips to mine.

"Aw!" My yelp turned quickly into a drunken laughter with Edward after he tripped over the wooden step into the pool house.

"Shit!" Edward cursed as he stubbed his toe in the mall.

"Are you okay?" I mumbled against his moving lips.

He moaned in reply. He continued to stumble around the room until we made it into the bedroom. He let go of me once we bumped into the bed to take off his socks before joining me. We both made quick work of removing one another's clothing.

Once our clothes were in a pile on the floor, our naked bodies lined up against one another underneath the big white duvet cover. Edward's eyes were slightly glassy from the wine consumption at dinner that I was sure mirrored mine.

"I've missed you," he whispered, before leaning down and placing a sensual kiss against my lips.

My body withered underneath his as he continued to place hot kisses on my heated skin. I could feel his hardened arousal against my thigh. My hands drifted up his back until I gripped his shoulders, holding his muscular body against mine.

"I love you, so much," I proclaimed.

Edward shifted himself against me before lining himself at my entrance. "I love you, too," he whispered against my lips before he thrust inside of me.

Our bodies moved in sync with one another. I continued to moan out loudly as Edward placed passionate kisses on my neck and lips. As we both became closer to succumbing to the pleasure our bodies were bringing us, he sped up his pace. My fingers dug into his shoulders as I felt my stomach coiling. I was on the brink of letting myself go. Edward shifted my right leg over his shoulder, moving deeper inside of me. He thrust two more times before we came together, screaming each other's names from the pleasure.

Edward collapsed right next to me pulling my body on top of his. We both whispered our love for one another, before I dozed off to sleep.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"Are you sure you have to go?" I whined, not wanting to leave Edward's bed after our morning lovemaking session.

"Yes, I promised my mother I would have lunch with her once she got back from her ladies brunch or whatever party thing she attended." He rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that all our mother's do. Stay at home and attend parties." I rolled my eyes at him.

He chuckled at my annoyed expression." Yes, it's all a part of their elite life image."

"It's ridiculous. A bunch of older ladies sitting around spreading gossip about one another's lives and using it to dictate their role around here," I refuted.

Edward continued to laugh at me as he got out of bed and headed toward his bathroom. "It makes them feel important, so I guess that's all that matters. As long as they aren't blackmailing anyone, I don't see the problem with it."

Edward had such a naive image of the world. He was such a brilliant man, but he always failed to see what was really going on in the community, especially with our parents.

"I guess you're right," I said, dropping the conversation.

He smiled at me, before holding out his hand and silently asking me to join him in the shower before he had to leave to meet his mother.

~Duplicity~Duplicity~Duplicity~

"I promise to call you as soon as I'm done with my motha'," Edward whispered against my lips as he pulled into my parent's driveway.

"Hopefully sooner than later." I smiled, pulling away from him.

His green eyes glimmered with amusement. "I better get going then." He sighed.

He quickly got out of his car to help me out on my side. He walked me up to my door, giving me one last kiss before taking off. I sighed taking a deep breath before heading into the place I had once called home.

As soon as I entered I knew something was wrong. I could hear my father's voice echoing loudly against the marble floors.

"Felix! Are you mad? Carlisle is one of my best friends and for you to…" my father was suddenly interrupted by Felix. I stayed hidden beneath the staircase in between the brown column.

"Believe me, I know. It's just Esme has this allure to her that most women in our community don't have. I should've stopped it after that night, but one thing led to another and now I'm in deep." Felix explained.

"You should've walked away. Dammit Felix, Renee thinks I'm the one having an affair with Esme. I seem to be the only one around here that takes my vows seriously," My father argued.

"If I could go back in time I would've never have started this affair with Esme. Now that Carlisle has an inkling that she is having an affair with someone in my company he is going to come and question me and I can't lie to him, he'll know," Felix whispered feverishly.

"I'm sorry, Felix, but I can't and won't help you. I am not in any position to meddle between his marriage and your illicit affairs. The fact that you got involved with Esme Cullen shows how irresponsible you really are."

"Oh don't act all high and mighty…"

"I'm not saying I am. We have all done things that were senseless, but out of the three of us, I have never crossed that bridge of inviting other women into my bed, much less making illegal business deals with her consent and Carlisle's funding," my father hissed at him.

"It was an opportunity that I couldn't let slip through my fingers. Look at how successful my company is now!" Felix declared.

"Yes, it's successful, but not because of your honest hard work."

"You're damn right it's not. People with this kind of money don't want honest hard workers. They want intelligent greedy men who are willing to do whatever it takes to make a successful living."

"You will never get away with this. Once Carlisle finds out the truth you'll be done in this town. I will be nothing but corrigible with you, as far as our friendship and businesses merging together, I refuse your offer. I don't get involved with crooked business men," my father explained.

I could hear the creek of a chair moving followed by loud distinct footsteps. "Well, I guess we are done here." Felix's footsteps haltered. "Be aware Charles, I am a horrible enemy you don't want to cross," he threatened before continuing his descent down the stairs to our front door.

As he turned to shut the door, he caught a glimpse of me, his eyes darkened and the side of his mouth pulled into a sinister smirk, my body becoming more alert than ever. In that one second I knew that Felix was already plotting against my father.

Sending a quick text to the one person who had been keeping me up to date on things in the Hamptons, I quietly snuck back out before alerting my father of my presence.

Arriving a few minutes earlier than expected, I entered the small coffee shop. I was immediately hit with the delicious smell of coffee beans and baked breakfast goods. Since it was closer to lunch it wasn't as crowded as the morning rush. I walked up to the counter placing my order before sitting down at the table in the far left corner near the street view window.

A few minutes later a young teenaged girl brought my order to my table. "Chai tea with soy milk and cinnamon and your lemon scone." She placed my items in front of me. "Is there anything else I can get for you?" she asked.

"I'm good, thank you very much," I replied back to her.

She responded back with a shy smile before turning around and heading back to the kitchen. I took a sip of my steaming cup of tea and moaned from the taste. Newton's Breakfast House made the best chai tea I have ever had. I tried to make it myself a couple of times, but it never tasted the same.

"Hey," Masen greeted from behind me. He pulled out the chair next to me and sat down.

"Ah I see some things never change. Newton's famous chai tea." He laughed motioning toward my mug.

"Of course." I chuckled.

"I'm going to order real quickly, do you want anything else?" he asked me, getting up.

I shook my head in response as I took a bite from the warm lemony scone. Seriously this scone is so moist with the right amount of lemon taste.

I waited to talk to Masen after his food arrived. I didn't want to get into a heavy conversation only to be interrupted by the young girl bringing his order.

"So, I came home and overheard a conversation between my father and Felix. Do you know anything about it?" I asked him.

He shook his head as he munched on the crisps slices of bacon. "Yeah, my parents have been fighting a lot about him. Apparently my mother was caught in a questionable position with him in his office. My father and she were fighting for days, but now that Edward is back home they are acting like the happiest couple ever." He rolled his green eyes.

"I heard that Felix was laundering money with your father's money," I whispered.

"No shit!" He ran his hands over his face and slouched back into the chair. "I know something is going down and your father will be involved, I just don't know the extent of the plans and who my father will be blackmailing."

"If your father plans on going after my father, we need to find out what the plans are so we can save him. He's innocent."

"I know, Bella. I will do my best to make sure he will not be collateral damage in this whole scheme."

My phone buzzed on the table. "Ah looks like my brother has finished his one on one date with my motha'." Masen scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

I unlocked my phone to see that Edward was leaving the restaurant and wanted to meet up. "I see he plans on occupying most of your time this summer." Masen grinned, the corner of his eyes crinkling with amusement.

"I'm definitely not complaining." I gave him a sly look.

"It took you both long enough, if I had to go through one more summer of him being a little puppy dog following you around…" He shook his head and chugged down the remaining tea left in his cup.

"Well I better be going, your brother's awaiting." I smiled. "Keep me posted."

"I always do," He proclaimed before leading me out of the coffee house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)
> 
> Next update, Sunday April 12th!
> 
> I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending.
> 
> If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.
> 
> I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic
> 
> Facebook: Becky Rossi


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I really enjoyed reading everyone's thoughts on this story.
> 
> This story will also be posted on The Writers Coffee Shop, Archive of Our Own, Fictionpad, and my wordpress (when complete).
> 
> I have made a facebook group for my stories if you would like to join. I have already posted the banner and pictures: I will also post teasers on there. www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /
> 
> Banner will be up on my blog made by TwistedinMasen
> 
> Warning: This chapter was not Beta'd. All mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight Saga related thing belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Duplicity

Chapter 9

Bella's Point of View

I stared at the women in the mirror. She had changed a lot within the last decade. Her body was curvier exposing her natural womanly curves. Her short styled brunette hair waved around face. It was her brown eyes with flecks of blue that held all of her secrets and age. There was so much sadness and hate in them for the people that killed my innocent father. I wanted them to feel the pain I felt every day since he has been gone.

"Marie!" A sharp knock on the bathroom door interrupted my inner musings.

"I'll be right out!" I quickly washed my hands and dried them with Esme's pristine gold colored guest towels. I stared at the woman in the mirror one last time before placing the mask of Marie back on.

I opened the door to see one of Esme's followers waiting for me, Carmen. She had long dark brown hair and the darkest shade of brown eyes. "Esme's been going crazy wondering where her daughter-in-law is. She refuses to start her monthly Ladies of the Hampton's brunch without you," She explained.

"Oh, well we mustn't keep her waiting," I said, feigning my annoyance with a smile.

My heels echoed loudly against the marble floors as she led me out of the house and toward the backyard. Esme had ten tables set up with assigned seating. I was of course placed at the same table as her, so she could keep a close eye on me. Each table was decorated with white table covers, pink rose petals, and silver plates and utensils. There were chilled glasses of white wine with our names imprinted on the glasses.

"Marie, darling we've been waiting for you," she greeted me with a fake kiss on the cheek.

"My apologies for my lateness, I had to freshen up a bit."

She looked me up and down with a glint in her eye before turning her attention to her followers and directing the wait staff to bring the food. I would never understand how a woman like her could sleep every night knowing the destruction she brings onto people.

The waiters followed into the back yard one by one with a silver platter in their right hand. They opened the containers with their left hand before placing the delicious food in front of us. Of course with these group of women, we were served fresh spinach salad with crispy chicken and a raspberry vinaigrette with feta sprinkled on it.

The ladies each conversed with one another about their husband's new business successes while I indulged into my lunch. My clutch vibrated against my upper thigh. Masen had told informed me that he would text me once he sent the anonymous pictures of his mother and Felix affair to the Hampton's Instant News. They were known for having the hottest gossip in town.

Carmen was the first to pull out her phone a quick gasp leaving her mouth as she glanced between her phone and Esme.

"Oh, no." She placed her hand dramatically across her chest as she gasped for air.

Esme glanced at Carmen with a hint of annoyance for stealing the rest of the ladies attention from her. As their phones each dinged off an alert to them, they all imitated Carmen's reaction to the news on their phone.

"What? What is it?" Esme demanded, clearly not pleased with the looks she was getting.

"This can't be true!"

"How?"

"Why?"

The ladies irrupted in shock of Esme's affair with Felix wide in the open. There was no denying it was her in the pictures. It was in her bedroom with the unique one of a kind crème and black wall paper she had imported from Paris.

"Esme tell me this isn't true," Carmen begged.

"What?" Esme ripped the phone out of her hand, her eyes widening before crinkling in hard slits as she saw the picture.

"Excuse me ladies," she hissed. She slowly got up and walked away clearly she needed to do damage control. The receiving end of her wrath would definitely not be prepared for what Esme Cullen was about to do to them.

I downed my glass of wine before excusing myself from the table to check on Esme. I wondered across the kitchen to Carlisle's study where I heard her hushed voice.

"Amun you promised me this wouldn't ever get out. I see that your loyalties to my husband matter far more than mine ever could," she snapped at him.

"You've got to be joking me. I have been nothing but loyal to this family. I've done nothing but keep the secrets and affairs of both you and Carlisle!"

"Then who took those pictures and posted them?" Esme demanded in a hysterical tone.

I pressed my body closer to the door listening carefully to Amun's reply. "I've been working on it. After everything that happened with Felix, I believe your husband was behind this after the whole Victoria scandal."

"I wouldn't put it past Carlisle to want to get back at me for my affair with Felix. I need you to dispose of Felix and do damage control on those pictures. As far as my friends and daughter-in-law are concerned, that night with Felix was not consensual."

I stood there in disgust hearing Esme already planning another man's death. Never once did I believe Felix was innocent, but I didn't believe it was justifiable to murder a man whom she had a consenting affair with. It didn't matter what connection she had with someone, if they threatened her image, she would crush them.

Hearing the footsteps getting louder as the man got closer to me, I quickly pushed myself away from the wall and headed back into the kitchen looking like the perfect innocent daughter-in-law.

~~~Duplicity~~~

I felt on edge since I had left Esme's little brunch hours ago. After Amun had left, Esme found me in the kitchen with a glass of wine. I pretended to be a caring daughter-in-law wanting to help her get through this tough time. She had fabricated her own version of the truth before making me promise with a silent threat that I was not to mention anything about the Felix scandal to Edward after he had text me within fifteen minutes after the media outbreak. I asked him how he was handling the news of his mother, he of course defended her and told me the pictures were fabricated.

It had been five hours since the news erupted and so far, Amun had made good on his promise of damage control. Masen had sent me a text that he had installed secret camera's around Felix's home. I watched from my laptop screen a frantic Felix pacing back and forth in his home office trying to get in contact with Esme.

I heard a soft knock on my office door and quickly shut my laptop off. "Come in," I called. I shuffled paper work around for an event coming up, making sure to keep up my perfect façade.

The door opened and in walked Masen. "Hey B, nice work done today," he greeted with a mischievous smile. He sat down next to me on the black leather couch as I placed my laptop on the coffee table and opened it back up to the footage of Felix.

"I can't take all the credit, you did most of the hard work," I said in thankful tone.

He lifted his legs up on the table and leaned back in a relaxed pose. "Yeah, but you came up with the idea. My motha' and fatha' can make up all these lies, but the truth will come out and they will have no way of twisting the truth through videos and recordings of them."

"I think a big step in moving forward is getting rid of Amun. For whatever reason both your parents keep him around for protection, but we both know he has a thing for your mother. He would do anything to protect her and her image," I explained.

He sighed and ran his right hand through his copper locks. "More so than my fatha'. So what do you have in mind?" he asked with an evil smirk.

"We'll take him out," I raised an eyebrow challenging him to object my plan.

"Murder?" he asked.

I shook my head with a smirk. "Let him look more into my background, leading him closer to the truth. I know someone who will protect me once he comes close to the truth that will make sure he keeps his mouth shut, if he wants to protect Esme."

"He'll protect her with his life," he stated.

"That's exactly the point." I grinned widely, seeing the glint in his eyes.

"I hope to never be on your bad side." He chuckled, clearly realizing how crazy a person could become when getting revenge.

~~~Duplicity~~~

I strutted out of our bedroom towards Edward's study in my blue silk nighty. It was almost two in the morning and he was still working on some project for his father.

Opening the door, I noticed his stressful appearance. He had unbuttoned the top of his shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, hair a chaotic mess on top of his head, with his sexy black glasses.

"When are you going to come to bed?" I asked, leaning against the open door.

He pulled off his glasses, glancing up at me with a tired smile. "Hey what're you still doing up?" he asked instead of answering my question.

"I couldn't sleep without you. It was lonely up there," I complained, walking toward him and straddling his lap.

His green eyes slightly darken as I lean closer to him and wrap my arms around his neck, gently massaging his taut skin. He closed his eyes and letting out a small moan. I moved my hands up his neck, lightly gripping his hair, before leaning in and placing my lips against his.

~~~Duplicity~~~

I was sprung out of my blissful sleep from the constant annoyance of something ringing near my head. After a few seconds the ringing stopped before starting up again.

"Turn off," Edward grumbled, pulling my naked body closer to his.

I reached forward slamming my hand up and down on my nightstand, until I found the beeping object. Opening my eyes slightly, my phone flashed with five missed calls from Masen. My heart sped up knowing that something was wrong if he called me numerous times around three in the morning.

I nudged away from Edward much to his chagrin. Walking quietly out of the room, I headed toward the back door to disengage the alarm before opening the door. Masen stood by the door as he waited for me in a panic.

"Finally, I've been trying to reach you," Masen hissed quietly.

"What the hell is going on," I asked him, clearly annoyed with his interruption.

"Felix is dead," he stated, making my body stiffen.

"Come with me." I commanded, leading him to private sanctuary of my office.

As soon as the door was shut, I immediately started spouting off questions about how, what, and who did it?

"Remember how I set up the cameras in Felix's house and Amun told my mother he would take care of the problem?"

"Yes," I responded, waiting for him to continue.

He pulled out his laptop and set it on my desk pulling up a video. "Amun killed Felix and staged it to look like a suicide attempt."

I carefully watched the video of Amun chasing Felix off the rooftop of his building. Felix laid dead on the desolate street with a note that Amun carefully placed in his hand, before walking away and back into the building, bribing the security guard for video footage.

"Please tell me you went in disguise when you put up the security cameras?" I pleaded with Masen.

For the plans I made for Amun's feature it wouldn't matter if he found out more who I was, but to find out the identity of Masen would be a big demise.

"Of course I did, I wouldn't jeopardize our whole scheme with a stupid mistake like that," he responded slightly offended.

"I would hope so, but sometimes I have trouble trusting the closest to me."

"You can always count on me to have your back, never doubt that." His green eyes showing me that he was being completely sincere.

"Keep me posted with updates about Amun, I better head back upstairs before Edward starts searching for me." I told him, ending our meeting.

Grabbing his laptop he nodded his head before following me out of my office toward the back door. Once he left I turned the alarm back on and headed upstairs to my sleeping husband, thinking of my next plan of revenge.

~~Duplicity~~

I woke up a few hours later tired from the lack of sleep. Moving my hand across the bed, I was saddened to find Edward's side cold and empty.

Opening my eyes, I looked around the room, holding the sheets against my naked body for any sign of Edward. On my nightstand there was a small piece of paper with Edward's writing.

_Called into the office. Promise to be back before dinner._

_I love you._

_Edward_

I stared at the note wondering if he had be at work for something serious or something surrounding his family.

Tossing the sheets back, I got out of bed and slipped on my robe. I headed out to see if Charlie was still sleeping or playing in her room, it was a little after seven. Stopping by her bedroom door, I quietly nudged it open to see a mass of copper curls poking out from the blankets. Smiling to myself, I headed downstairs to start breakfast, knowing that she would be up soon.

As I walked into the kitchen there was a slight knock before the doorbell rang. Thinking it was my mother-in-law, I prepared myself with a fake smile; however, nothing could have prepared me for who was behind the door.

Opening it slightly, my breath halted as I stared into the one women I never planned on seeing again.

Her golden blonde hair was perfectly styled around her face. She was dressed in the finest designer clothing from head to toe. I stared into her crystal blue eyes.

"Hello, Bella," she greeted, her lips forming an evil smirk.

"Renee," I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)
> 
> I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending.
> 
> If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.
> 
> I'm on Twitter ADADancerfanfic
> 
> Facebook: Becky Rossi


	11. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello,

I would like to apologize in advance for the lack of updates. There has been a lot of unexpected changes going on in my personal life. Unfortunately, things haven't gotten better yet. I regret to inform all of my faithful readers that I will not be able to complete Duplicity. For months I have tried to sit down and finish it, but nothing has been written. I am extremely sorry for not being able to finish it, I understand how frustrating it is. There are very personal reasons as to why I won't be finishing it. However, I will be posting the outtake of Mr. Househusband and I will try to focus my attention on writing EXPRESS. I am in the process of re-writing it. For those of you who have read SWAN ESCAPES, EXPRESS will be the prequel to them. I hope you are all doing well and enjoying your summers.

ADADancer

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if I should continue or not ;)
> 
> Chapters will be a lot longer than this! I promise!
> 
> I promise there will be no cheating between Bella and Edward and there will be a HEA ending.
> 
> If you want me to continue please review to let me know! I will be sending teasers to everyone who reviews! Make sure your PM's are enabled.
> 
> I'm on Twitter and Facebook ADADancerfanfic
> 
> Here is the group if you would like to join: www . facebook groups / 316424108454146 /


End file.
